Sengoku fairytale
by Sakura-no-Hana 94
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la familia ya no es algo que te dé seguridad? El desamor de su padre, el acoso de su hermano mayor que aparte tiene una obsesion enfermiza con un cierto demonio. Y si fuera poco, ella misma sale preñada del peor enemigo de su hermano.
1. Problemas familiares

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

_Este pequeño fic quiero dedicar a FlowerBloom, una fiel lectora y seguidora de mis fics, por su cumpleaños. Le quiero desear un muy feliz cumpleaños y muchos años por venir._

Capitulo 1: Problemas familiares

Hacía ya un tiempo que el emperador se había quedado viudo y con cinco hijos. La emperatriz había fallecido al dar a luz a la ultima hija, Rin. El día que la emperatriz falleció, el mayor de los cinco, Takemaru, contaba con catorce años. El segundo, Kohaku, con once. La mayor de tres hermanas, Sango, tenía ocho años. Después venía Kagome con cuatro años de edad y, finalmente, Rin, la menor, que apenas era una recién nacida.

El mayor de los cinco ambicionaba el gran imperio de su padre por eso siempre era ambicioso, egoísta y sobre todo buscaba provecho en cualquier cosa por más minúscula que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Incluso estaba dispuesto a traicionar y matar para obtener poder. Su total opuesto era su hermano Kohaku que era protector y humilde, siempre preocupándose por el bien estar de sus tres hermanas, especialmente la menor.

Igual que Kohaku, Sango y Kagome también cuidaban de su hermana menor porque el padre le había guardado resentimiento a la recién nacida, culpándola de la muerte de su esposa. Y se negaba a tratarla, no quería siquiera verla, así Rin creció en el mismo palacio que su padre, pero alejada con barreras que él mismo se había empeñado en construir entre ellos.

Pasaron los años, Rin creció rodeada de nodrizas y el cariño de sus tres hermanos mayores. Su hermano mayor, Takemaru, ya contaba con dieciocho años y era el más temido entre los aldeanos. Las mujeres le temían y para una niña de cuatro años aún no era claro por qué. Suponía que era la apariencia, no era feo pero sí tenía el rostro muy marcado y una mano enfajada. Muy a menudo lo escuchaba maldecir a alguien en particular. A un demonio. Había encargado dibujarlo, hacer un retrato hablado para después colgarlo en su habitación para tener presente a todo momento el rostro del quien le había marcado la cara y destruido el brazo.

Una niña humana podía ser muy curiosa, a veces hasta demasiado y eso no era bueno. Admiraba a su hermano por ser fuerte y mayor, suponía que la protegería si algo malo llegase a pasarle, aunque él nunca la había tratado con cariño ella seguía viniendo a él, metiéndose en su cuarto a escondidas. Una vez lo escuchó hablar e insultar al retrato, lo había visto lanzarle dagas una y otra vez. Cuando dejó el cuarto ella aprovechó para salir del armario y se tomó su tiempo para fijarse en el retrato.

Había un hombre de cabellos largos, luna creciente en la frente y líneas dobles en cada mejilla. Su mirada era fría y el rostro no mostraba sentimiento. No había mucha vestimenta ya que solo era un retrato de medio cuerpo. Pero sí podía distinguir armadura, algo parecido a un pelaje y la mano con garras y las mismas líneas dobles en la muñeca. Precisamente en aquel momento el centro de la frente estaba perforado con una daga mientras que donde estaba el corazón con la otra. Buscó el nombre pero no lo encontró, solo sabía que dibujado era un demonio. Su hermano odiaba a los demonios precisamente por eso y siempre al entrar en contacto con uno lo mataba, a veces hacía cazas especializadas en demonios, los cazaba, hombres o mujeres, niños o niñas, y los mataba a sangre fría.

Pero aún no entendía por qué las mujeres le temían, incluso las del servicio doméstico. Pero muy pronto, a su pesar, descubrió la razón del horror que sentían las aldeanas por su hermano.

Era una noche, una de las que ella aún idolatraba a su hermano y se metía a escondidas a su cuarto. Le gustaba ver sus cosas, era un cuarto muy grande con un futón extenso y de verdad que era muy fascinante para una niña de cuatro años. Ya se había oscurecido cuando de pronto escuchó voces, sollozos y gritos mezclándose y pasos decididos caminando hacia el cuarto. Se escondió dentro del armario, seguramente era Takemaru. Por el hueco del armario y la luz de luna infiltrándose por la ventana distinguió dos figuras peleando. Por las voces supo que una de aquellas figuras era su hermano y la otra, llorosa y suplicante, le pertenecía a una mujer.

—Por favor no, no lo haga, por favor no —pidió la mujer, desesperada, forcejeando.

Una cachetada resonó por el cuarto y la figura baja cayó al futón. Rin miró desconcertada el acontecimiento, hubo un periodo de tiempo donde solo eran sollozos. Vio la figura de su hermano, la alta, acercarse lentamente al futón bajándose los pantalones. Mujer volvió a hipar suplicando merced y cuando menos se lo esperaba escuchó la tela rasgarse y un grito perforador golpear sus oídos.

Se quedó como helada dentro del armario, tiritando, tapándose la boca, viendo pasmada de miedo, escuchando gritos y sollozos cada vez más desesperados y desgarradores. El hombre solo imitaba jadeos ahogados, colocado encima de la mujer. Mujer gritó a todo pulmón. Miró. Sintió lágrimas empapar sus ojos, empezó a temblar abruptamente de miedo, empezó a llorar tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a aquella mujer gritar. Cerró los ojos para no ver figuras solo oscuridad. Se hizo un ovillo dentro del armario, llorando mudamente, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Empezó a balancearse como ida pero sin importar lo que hacía los gritos de la mujer seguían llegando a ella hasta que de pronto todo se terminó y ya nada se escuchaba.

Pasaron más años, cuatro para ser exactos. Rin ahora tenía ocho años, era una joven alegre y llena de vida, o al menos aparentaba serlo enfrente de los demás pero en realidad sufría tanto. Una de las razones era el desamor de su padre. Ya tenía ocho años y ni siquiera lo había visto, solo a través del papel en las puertas donde la luz de velas dibujaba su silueta. Se sentía fatal cada vez que él se negaba a verla, a hablar con ella y también ahí estaba ese recuerdo cuando era una chiquilla de cuatro años. Ese horrible recuerdo donde su hermano forzaba a aquella mujer a tener relaciones íntimas con él. Ahora lo comprendía, de hecho, logró averiguarlo hace un tiempo de manera indirecta.

La obsesión de su hermano por exterminar a los demonios había incrementado, a veces hasta alucinaba con el demonio en el retrato tanto que una vez había atacado a Rin y a su hermana Sango.

Era de día, mandaron a Rin a que llamara a Takemaru al comedor y ella pensó encontrarlo en el cuarto pero no estaba. Nuevamente se había fijado en el retrato y este ya era prácticamente desfigurado por las cortadas y huecos. De pronto entrar en aquella habitación hacía que recordara cosas indeseadas, el ambiente le pareció lúgubre y pesado, tenso. Pasó la mano por un par de muebles cuando de pronto sintió a alguien agarrarla por la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —siseó alguien.

Rin se quedó como petrificada. Volteó lentamente hasta topar con los ojos azules de su hermano penetrándola. El miedo la paralizó tanto que no logró moverse ni articular nada, sintió miedo, empezó a temblar. Takemaru se impacientó, volvió a preguntarla torciéndole la muñeca, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho a esa corta distancia era aún más horrible.

—Aún no me has contestado. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esculcar mis cosas? ¿Quién te dio permiso a entrar aquí?

Rin estaba segura se desplomaría de puro miedo. Ya vio borroso, Takemaru había levantado el brazo para pegarla pero alguien le detuvo el brazo en el aire.

—Ni te atrevas Takemaru. ¡No te atrevas a golpearla! —rugió Sango. Takemaru empujó a Rin haciéndola caer al suelo y en un movimiento rápido golpeó a Sango, tanto que le partió el labio inferior.

Sango perdió equilibrio, se tocó el labio tiritando del shock. Era la primera vez que la golpeaban. Takemaru se sentó encima de ella y le cerró la mano en el cuello con el propósito de asfixiarla. Rin, completamente paralizada de miedo, no se movió. Volvió a llorar. Ahí estaba Takemaru encima de Sango asfixiándola.

Justamente en aquel momento Kohaku iba pasando por el pasillo y vio de reojo la escena. Reaccionó de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre Takemaru para quitarlo de encima de Sango.

—¡Suéltala de inmediato Takemaru! —gritó severo Kohaku. Sango respiró abruptamente tosiendo tocándose el cuello.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —rugió Kohaku sentado encima de Takemaru sujetándole el cuello del haori. Takemaru no dijo nada solo sonrió maliciosamente. Sango logró sacar a Rin de ahí. Se metieron en la cocina para que pudieran atender a Sango, Rin lloró con más libertad. Temió mucho por su hermana.

Muy pronto de aquel suceso volvió a presenciar algo espantoso sin querer.

Iba pasando por el pasillo y vio la puerta de la habitación de Sango parcialmente abierta. Se acercó para llamarla pero guardó silencio cuando escuchó susurros venir desde el interior. Prestó atención y se asomó para ver como Takemaru tenía arrinconada a Sango contra la pared.

—Vuelves a entrometerte como lo has hecho la ultima vez y te corto ¿escuchaste? —Sango solo se limitó a asentir y ahora la mirada de Takemaru viajó hacia los labios de Sango mientras que su mano trazó el muslo por encima del kimono hasta posarse en la cadera. Rin abrió horrorizada los ojos, Sango no se atrevió a hacer nada pero sentía asco de su propio hermano.

Takemaru empezó a frotar su nariz contra el cuello de Sango y su mano buscaba desatar el obi. Rin esta vez no iba a dejar que le hiciera algo a Sango por eso interrumpió casualmente golpeando la puerta. Había salvado a Sango pero a cambio recibió la amenaza de Takemaru, cuando la interceptó en el pasillo de regreso a su habitación. Le había amenazado con daga cerca del rostro mientras la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Estaba enojado pero controlaba su voz para que nadie lo escuchara. Rin pensó vomitar de tanta pena, el estomago se le estaba revolviendo y estrujando, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto horror o tal vez siempre ha vivido en un terror permanente, el terror que había creado su hermano Takemaru.

Los siguientes años pasaron en algo que podía llamarse armonía. Takemaru no había vuelto a molestar a Sango y tampoco tuvo oportunidades para hacerlo ya que muy pronto Sango se había casado e ido del palacio para vivir con su marido. Tampoco molestó a Kagome y Rin no había vuelto a tener un encuentro con su hermano. Lamentablemente Kohaku también había encontrado a su pareja y a menudo no estaba en el palacio y eso no era nada bueno. No quería ser egoísta pero le tenía tanto miedo a su hermano mayor que prefería que Kohaku se quedara soltero por el resto de su vida con tal de quedarse en el palacio para siempre, cuidándola a ella y a Kagome.

El emperador empezó a sufrir bajones de salud, fácilmente se enfermaba. También se estaba volviendo viejo, ya había pasado los cincuenta, por eso pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto y la función de emperador la había ocupado temporalmente Takemaru.

Tal vez esa era la principal razón por la que Takemaru no había vuelto a molestar a sus hermanas. Se encontraba demasiado embriagado con el sentido de poder, volvió a concentrarse en buscar al culpable de su desfiguración y volvió a exterminar más demonios. Los que poseían una forma humanoide, se comentaba, torturaba hasta matarlos, todos terminaron de la misma manera pero antes de acabar con la parte femenina, volvía a comentarse, se daba el lujo de tomar a todas y, al obtener lo que quería, satisfacerse, las mataba personalmente.

Rin seguía buscando oportunidades de ver, hablar con su padre. Quería estar ahí para él, a su lado. Pero él siempre terminaba rechazándola. Suplicó llorando pasar a verlo, curarlo pero el hombre se negaba rotundamente. Varias veces, cuando estaba sola, pensaba en qué sentido tenía su vida si su padre la odiaba, si su hermano era un pervertido, un tipo sin escrúpulos y trastornado mentalmente, y por su culpa murió su madre, ella la había matado. De tantas acusaciones por parte de su padre llegó a creerlo. A menudo entraba en depresiones tan severas que intentaba suicidarse pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose.

Se consideraba una cobarde por no poder hacer nada para detener a su hermano. Se sentía culpable por no haber dicho o hecho algo para impedir aquella violación. Le habría ahorrado el sufrimiento a la mujer si tan solo hubiera hecho un alboroto tremendo con gritos y patadas. Si se le hubiera echado encima a su hermano, si lo hubiera golpeado con algo para dejarlo inconsciente, ¡por qué demonios no hizo nada! Solo se había quedado ahí llorando asustada, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos tratando de convencerse que no era real, que estaba soñando, que solo era pesadilla ¡pero no lo era!

Sabía que había muchas más, el solo pensamiento de pensar a cuantas había forzado a intimar con él, a cuantas le había destrozado la vida por desahogarse le daba asco, horror. Aún no lograba dormir tranquila por las noches repitiendo aquella escena una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Había cumplido ya diecisiete años, Takemaru seguía al frente del país y su padre estaba cada vez peor, todo apuntaba que tenía un problema de corazón y muy seguido tenía ataques severos, tanto que apenas y lograba mantenerse vivo. Había perdido peso pero aún así de enfermo se negaba ver a Rin. Pero Rin había tomado la decisión de tratarlo aunque fuera a través de la puerta, viendo tan solo su silueta. Le dolía tanto que mientras le relataba lo sucedido durante el día terminaba llorando, tratando de convencerlo a dejarla pasar. Pero no importaba cuánto le rogaba, suplicaba, la situación entre ella y el padre seguía siendo la misma. La única alegría que tenía Rin eran las visitas de sus hermanos Sango y Kohaku que venían con sus parejas y sus hijos.

Sango tenía gemelas y un pequeño hijo y Kohaku tenía un hijo e una hija. Las parejas de ambos eran sumamente amables, incluso el monje aunque era un libidinoso de lo peor, pero no tanto como Takemaru. Justamente cuando pensó que las cosas se habían calmado y que Takemaru ya no iba a molestarla a ella o a Kagome con amenazas se llevó un nuevo susto y otra vez vivió en completo terror.

Era una de las visitas de Sango y Kohaku. Takemaru no tenía pensado presentarse sin embargo lo hizo aunque para nada le fascinaba el hecho de tratar con los escuincles de sus hermanos menores. Kohaku se había quedado en lugar común con Takemaru, los niños y las parejas mientras Sango y Kagome estaban en la cocina ayudando a preparar la comida.

Sango de pronto serió su semblante, miró seriamente a Rin y, porque conocía a Takemaru, no pudo evitar a preguntar a su hermana si todo andaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha vuelto a molestar el imbécil ese?

—No, tranquila Sango —dijo Rin con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Está tan ocupado que no se da cuenta que existimos Kagome y yo —o al menos es que ella creía o lo que quería creer.

—Al menos eso —suspiró aliviada Sango—. Ya sabes, si intenta golpearte o hacerte algo que tú no quieres vente con uno de nosotros. —ofreció Sango pero Rin no respondió nada solo se limitó a seguir mezclando el contenido del recipiente.

Pero que pronto Rin se dio cuenta que su hermano lejos de olvidarse de que ella existía lo tenía muy presente.

Durante la cena Takemaru no le había quitado el ojo encima a Rin. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo jugosa que estaba su hermanita. No pudo dejar de observarla caminar, sus facciones de mujer que sobresalían levemente por la tela del kimono. Esperó encontrarla a solas y a la atardecer lo había logrado justo un poco antes de que las visitas se fueran.

La había llamado a su despacho algo alejado de lugar común y el comedor. Ella fue allá sin siquiera presentir lo que iba a pasar. Entró y pronto recibió la orden de Takemaru de cerrar la puerta. Luego se acercó a él, él seguía dándole la espada pero no por mucho tiempo. Lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella, mirándola con una mirada rara, paseándola perezosamente por la figura de Rin.

—¿Sabes? —empezó parsimoniosamente, acercándose a ella— No puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado. Ya tienes diecisiete años y —se detuvo por un momento parándose delante de ella, estirando sus brazos para acariciarle los brazos— hasta yo tengo que reconocer que el tiempo hizo maravillas con tu cuerpo. Te ves… simplemente hermosa —arrastró las palabras susurrando mientras sus manos poco a poco empezaron a acariciarle las caderas a Rin por encima del kimono, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Rin.

—Me extraña que aún no hayas encontrado a un marido para que te despose —siguió lujuriosamente Takemaru, descendiendo con sus manos acariciando los muslos, acercando sus labios a la piel de Rin. El miedo comenzó apoderarse de Rin, para nada le gustaba lo que Takemaru hacía, tampoco lo que decía. Ladeó la cabeza para alejarse, trató desesperada apartarlo sin arriesgar a que ese terminara golpeándola y tomándola a la fuerza.

—Es porque yo no quiero, nadie de la aldea llama mi atención —balbuceó aterrada mientras Takemaru había logrado meter sus manos bajo la falda del kimono y ahora acariciaba descaradamente los muslos de Rin y cada vez más cerca de la feminidad.

Cerró firmemente las piernas, hipó aterrada, empezó a revolverse para alejarlo pero él no alejaba sus manos.

—Pero diecisiete años y aún virgen es mucho ¿no crees? —hizo un comentario sarcástico buscando desatar el obi del kimono.

Rin sintió las lágrimas en los ojos, quería gritar pero algo se lo impedía, un enorme nudo en la garganta, el miedo que la paralizaba, le daban horror y asco las manos de Takemaru, no quería que él la siguiera tocando, no quería que él siguiera avanzando. En un vano intento le agarró las manos para apartarlas, sollozó y en el segundo siguiente irrumpió en un llanto quebrado.

—Si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte a… descubrir los placeres de una relación intima. Me harías un honor dejarme ser el primero en disfrutar de tu cuerpo, desflorarte.

Rin trató de respirar pero el llanto la asfixiaba, le daba pánico pensar que su hermano le proponía ser el primero en su vida, intimar con ella. ¡Por el amor a Dios eran hermanos! ¡Como podía ser tan cerdo como para fantasear y desear estar con una de sus hermanas! Era algo inmoral y algo que ensuciaba la sangre.

Por lo abrupto de su respiración poco a poco Rin empezó a sentir hormigueos en sus extremidades, los labios le temblaban, los dientes castañeteaban. Quería moverse pero no podía, las extremidades se le hicieron pesadas. Pensó flaquear y caer desmayada, aún no entendía cómo es que no lo había hecho ya.

Takemaru la sostuvo, rodeándole la cintura, mientras seguía embriagándose con el olor que desprendía de cerca, aquella esencia floral se olía tan bien en ella.

—Sabes que —siguió bajamente cerca de su oído— antes de que te cases yo tengo que decidir si te casarás o no con el tipo que habías escogido. Como también me puedo tomar el derecho de estar contigo antes de que te entregues a tu marido. Sería solo una vez y no te preocupes, que no saldrías embarazada, solo me quiero divertir un ratito. Y tú, como buena hermanita, le vas a complacer a tu hermano mayor siendo dócil y amorosa con él, ¿no?

Volvió a acariciarle los muslos, Rin cerró los ojos preparada para lo peor pero ese peor nunca llegó gracias a que Kohaku había pasado por el despacho y vio lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pasa algo con Rin, Takemaru? —preguntó el castaño desde la puerta con un semblante serio y ensombrecido.

Rin respiró aliviada, Takemaru se alejó de ella pero no sin antes susurrarle en un tono amenazador que aún no habían terminado y que esté preparada a seguir en cualquier momento.

Sus hermanos estaban por irse a sus casas pero Kohaku seguía con aquella expresión sombría en el rostro. Se encontraba ido y pensativo y de pronto decidió hacer algo antes de irse.

—Mi amor, espérame aquí, ahora regreso —dijo apresurado besando la frente de su esposa.

—Espera, Kohaku, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó extrañada la mujer.

—Quiero despedirme de mi hermano, no me tardo.

Y se perdió por la puerta. Pasó furioso por los pasillos, con la sangre hirviendo, repasando en su cabeza lo que hace unos momentos vio en el despacho. Dobló varios pasillos y finalmente se encontró con Takemaru caminando en la dirección opuesta a él, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Kohaku, ¿no que ya se iban?

Pero en vez de responderle le golpeó el estómago exprimiéndole el aire de los pulmones. Tosió agachado hacia adelante.

—Esto es por lo que impedí en el despacho —siseó enfurecido Kohaku—. Escúchame bien Takemaru, si yo me llego a enterrar que le has puesto un dedo encima a Rin te mato, ¿entiendes?

Parecía que la amenaza de Kohaku había surtido efecto. Takemaru ya no había vuelto a acosar sexualmente a Rin y ella trataba de pasar el tiempo máximo lejos de él. Le daba horror dar con él en cualquier lugar sea privado o público. Había llorado tantas noches a causa de aquella vez sin embargo nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie.

Las salidas con su nodriza en realidad le hacían bien, muchas veces después de hacer compras en la aldea se metían a caminar en el bosque, caminando despacio. Muchos podían decir que aquellas caminatas eran un desperdicio del tiempo pero en realidad no lo era. Las dos aprovechaban aquellas ocasiones para recolectar hierbas que podían ser usadas como té o ser preparadas como algún medicamento.

Nunca habían topado con nadie pero aquella vez sí lo hicieron y era con alguien que Rin jamás imaginó toparse.

**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS**

¡Hola gente! ¿Extrañaron mis publicaciones? Estoy segura que no. n.n FlowerBloom nuevamente feliz cumpleaños, espero te guste, hice cambios hasta el último día, hasta el último momento hasta que esta idea me agrado tanto que me dije que tenía que escribir eso para ti.

¿Soy yo o este capi fue un tanto intenso? ¡Qué enfermo sexual es Takemaru! ¡En serio que es un personaje que detesto con toda mi alma por ser un cerdo y canalla! Bueno yo lo hice así, así lo invente. Y hasta trastornado nos salió. Esa obsesión enfermiza de destruir al demonio del retrato, estoy segura se dieron cuenta de quien estamos hablando ¿no? ;)

Pobre Rin. Es duro y muy triste idolatrar a alguien y después te das cuenta que es la persona más cruel en el mundo. En serio que quise mostrar como Rin poco a poco descubre como es su hermano en realidad y luego también su situación con su papá. Y ese viejo que no quiere ablandarse ni cuando está enfermo y a un paso a la tumba. Y tan lindo que nos salió Kohaku, tan protector y amoroso con sus hermanas. ¿Quién será ese alguien con el que se habían topado Rin y su nodriza? Pues eso lo sabrán el próximo lunes pero no les cuesta nada suponer de quien se trata.

Me harían muy feliz con sus reviews, en serio que sí. Están bienvenidos a dejar su opinión.

Ahora, la longitud del fic. Pues solo serán un par de capis pero que formaran cabeza, cuerpo y cola. Actualizaré cada lunes y lo que trata sobre mis otros fics poco a poco los iré actualizando nuevamente y con regularidad. En dos semanas de seguro que me ven actualizando no solo viejos pero nuevos fics también.

Sin más que decir, por ahora, me despido y ¡los leo el lunes! n.n


	2. Encuentros clandestinos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 2: Encuentros clandestinos

Era un día soleado, las mañanas seguían siendo algo frescas ya que apenas habían entrado en primavera. Después de haber comprado todo lo necesario para la cocina entraron en el bosque. Rin se había adelantado pero nunca demasiado. Caminaba muy distraída mirando ausente su alrededor. Varias veces había inhalado con profundidad. Una ligera brisa sopló justamente en aquel momento, la hizo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, a unos diez metros de distancia, vio a una figura masculina.

La brisa seguía meciendo levemente su cabello esparciéndolo por el aire, haciendo pequeñas olas azabaches y simultáneamente llevándose su aroma a la nariz del demonio. El hombre la miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, ni siquiera se había movido. Sus ojos eran dorados e inexpresivos, su cabello plateado, su rostro tenía una serie de marcas. No sabía por qué pero algo en aquel hombre se le hacía demasiado familiar. Seguía detallándolo de lejos, ahora le prestó atención a su armadura y vestimenta y todavía no podía evocar de donde se le hacía conocido.

Trató hacer memoria, sabía que lo había visto ya en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde? Esa mirada, esas marcas, pelaje y armadura… Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, reflejada en ellos la incredulidad. No podía ser. Delante de sus ojos apareció la imagen del retrato en la habitación de Takemaru como relámpago, en el lapso de un segundo todas las facciones del dibujo y el hombre que tenía enfrente se conectaron entre sí.

Su nodriza para ese entonces ya la había alcanzado. Logró escucharla decir algo pero no registraba qué era lo que le estaba diciendo. Desde que había mirado a aquel hombre no había podido apartar la mirada de él. Kaede notó que Rin estaba mentalmente ausente, desde hace rato no la había visto despegar la mirada de algo en la distancia. Siguió la dirección de su mirada para ver el mismo alguien que Rin estaba viendo.

La anciana palideció al instante, su mirada mostró horror y miedo, aquel demonio había regresado, estaba cerca del palacio seguramente para matar al joven Takemaru o peor aún que haya venido por Rin. Se apresuró a coger a Rin por el brazo y guiarla lejos de ahí. No era seguro acercarse demasiado a un demonio, especialmente a un demonio blanco como lo era aquel hombre.

Rin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su nana ya la estaba jalando lejos de allí pero ella no quiso alejarse de allí, no quiso irse, buscaba desesperada verlo, volteando insistentemente su cabeza en aquella dirección pero Kaede al verla mirar a ese hombre con tanta insistencia apresuró sacándola de ahí para que ya no pudiera hacerlo más. No era algo bueno ver a alguien con demasiada insistencia, no lo era por dos simples razones, porque aquel demonio era sumamente peligroso y la segunda porque una joven como Rin no podía andar viendo a un hombre con tanto interés y de manera tan abierta. Era mal visto si una mujer lo hacía.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de esa manera de ahí nana? —interrogó Rin forcejeando, tratando de liberar su brazo.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir tirando de su muñeca, tenía que alejarla de allí, de aquel hombre.

—Ese era el hombre del retrato ¿verdad nana? —siguió interrogando Rin, esperando que su nana le dijera algo pero esa estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, más bien con uno en particular.

—El que vimos en el bosque es el mismo el que esta dibujado. Él fue quien desfiguró a mi hermano, ¿no es así?

De pronto Kaede detuvo su paso y volteó abruptamente.

—No lo vuelvas a repetir —dijo con horror susurrando con fuerza—. Olvida que viste a aquel demonio. Y si lo vuelves a ver aléjate, evita cualquier acercamiento con él, cualquier encuentro.

—Pero ¿por qué nana?

—¡Rin, es que tú no entiendes! —gritó Kaede autoritaria y con un semblante escalofriante— Ese hombre no te quitó la mirada todo ese tiempo. Y cuando eso pasa es una mala señal. Por favor, hazme caso, mantente alejada de él.

Pero Rin hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su nodriza. Simplemente no podía olvidarse de aquel encuentro así como así. Evocó la sensación tan electrizante que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando sus miradas estaban encontradas, algo en él despertaba en ella curiosidad, algo tenía que la intrigaba algo que la atraía como si fuese un imán. En especial sus ojos dorados. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien con unos ojos así. Y eran tan hermosos, ¡si tan solo los pudiera ver de cerca! Definitivamente tenía que verlo de nuevo.

Dejó pasar un par de días para hacer creer a su nodriza que se había olvidado del demonio misterioso. Volvió al bosque, caminó por el mismo camino que hace días pero al llegar no lo vio. Por entre los árboles, el demonio blanco se encontraba dormitando recargado contra un tronco cuando el aroma de Rin había llegado a su nariz. Inhaló con profundidad para llenar su olfato con aquel dulce y suave aroma. Abrió los ojos perezosamente después de haberlo estado reconociendo por varios segundos. Terminó por levantarse y, sin decir nada a sus acompañantes, se perdió entre los árboles.

Caminó sigilosamente entre los árboles hasta estar a una distancia prudente y todavía poder observarla. Terminó por revelarse ante ella. Suponía que venía buscando a él e iba a dejarse ver si eso era lo que aquella humana buscaba.

Se vieron de lejos al principio pero después Rin empezó a cortar la distancia entre ellos. Sesshomaru no movió ni un musculo se quedó como de piedra viéndola acercarse cada vez más a él. Rin sintió adrenalina recorrerla completa, estaba desobedeciendo abiertamente a su nana, pero no podía evitar saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Tú le desfiguraste la cara a mi hermano? —preguntó cautelosa a una corta distancia de él. El demonio no respondió solo se la quedó viendo fijamente— Lo sé porque él tiene un retrato tuyo hablado en su habitación y no deja de dañarlo —continuó Rin tratando de sacarle conversación al demonio y es que era muy curioso como sabiendo que él era un demonio no le daba miedo. Otra vez el peli plateado no dijo nada, solo siguió viéndola casi sin parpadear.

—Está furioso por lo que le has hecho —siguió hablando al ver que su interlocutor no corroboraba verbalmente y su mirada insistente ya la ponía nerviosa, hasta podría jurar que se ponía cada vez más roja en la cara.

Por primera vez en aquel tiempo el hombre hizo un paso hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada. Rin se tensó sintiendo sus mejillas arder en calor, no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que ese hombre la estaba inspeccionando. Empezó a tiritar por la peligrosa cercanía entre ellos, comenzó a sentirse mareada, el corazón le retumbaba en las sienes ¡qué demonios le pasaba! Empezó a balbucear con fervor para aparentar que todo estaba normal cuando en realidad no lo era en lo absoluto.

—Quiere matarte, está como loco, había mandado a dibujar más retratos porque el primero resultó tan cortado y maltratado que ya nada se podía reconocer —habló precipitadamente mientras inconscientemente había hecho un paso atrás pero el hombre muy pronto lo anuló haciendo un paso hacia adelante.

—Tiene sus hombres detrás de ti. Si te encuentra, te va a matar —el demonio en todo ese tiempo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, no había producido siquiera un sonido por más pequeño que fuera y tampoco desviaba su mirada de ella.

De repente Sesshomaru dejó de hacer avances y al conseguir lo que quería desvió la mirada, y no solo eso, también empezó a alejarse parsimoniosamente del lugar hasta llegar nuevamente al lugar donde estaba dormitando antes de que aquella humana viniera a buscarlo.

Rin se quedó con la cara cuadrada, ¡después de que aquel tipo casi le ocasiona un desmayo termina yéndose así sin más! Sus mejillas se inflaron levemente por la rabia e indignación y lo peor de todo ¡ni siquiera habló! La que habló fue ella y él nada, solo se la quedó viendo como un lunático, pero por lo menos había visto sus ojos de cerca y eso le bastaba… por ahora.

…

Se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su futón viendo el techo, vistiendo una yukata masculina que dejaba entrever su pecho. El nudo estaba completamente flojo, en una mano sostenía la pequeña taza sin asa con el Sake y en la otra tenía un cubo de hielo al que pasaba ausentemente por su pecho humedeciéndolo pero sobre todo refrescándolo.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo fundía poco a poco el cubito de hielo, estaba deseoso por un contacto femenino, tenía ganas de estar con una hembra, intimar con una. Por alguna extraña razón pensó en su hermana Rin. Desde hacía días no había podido sacarse de la mente la vez cuando la citó en su despacho y había acariciado la piel de sus muslos, lo poco que le faltaba por desatarle completamente el obi, aflojarle el kimono y finalmente abrírselo para poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpo virgen que poseía su hermana menor. Sus dedos le picaban ante el solo recuerdo de la suavidad, su miembro estaba que explotaba por entrar en contacto con la húmeda, estrecha y calurosa feminidad de Rin.

Hacía poco desde que había estado con una hembra. Era una aldeana que no tenía ni donde caerse muerta pero él como macho no podía negar el apetitoso y jugoso cuerpo que poseía. La había mandado a investigar, se enteró que tenía novio y que estaba por casarse con el mismo. Como tenerla se le había vuelto un capricho, y para no perder sus estribos e intimar con alguna de sus hermanas, encerró al novio de aquella mujer en la prisión y, para que lo dejara libre, puso como condición de liberarlo, que ella intimara con él. Fue el primero en la vida de aquella muchacha y para aquella ocasión quiso ser delicado y tierno. Todo hubiera sido mucho mejor si aquella mujer dejaría de llorar. Era realmente patético pero que se podía hacer si las mujeres eran tan sentimentales y tan melodramáticas.

Aún recordaba las frases que le había dicho mientras estaban en pleno coito: Deberías sentirte halagada que el hijo del emperador haya sido el primer hombre en tu vida. Siempre tendré presente que me entregaste tu virginidad y tu novio te será agradecido por el resto de su vida que lo hayas salvado de aquella miseria.

Cuando dijo aquello quería ser tierno, pero ahora que lo pensaba aquello fue dicho con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Por eso él prefería cortesanas, ellas te daban todo y con placer, cualquier servicio que pedías. Podías pasarte horas teniendo sexo y con varias al mismo tiempo. Pero uno se puede aburrir de prostitutas y tenía que buscar otras para variar. Las vírgenes o las que eran tratadas por decentes. Y así era él.

Pero ahora se le antojaban sus hermanas, hasta Sango seguía aturdiéndolo y la hubiera hecho suya si tan solo no se hubiera salido del palacio para mudarse a la mugrosa choza con aquel monje. Qué le importaba a él que ella tuviera hijos o esposo, él seguía teniéndole ganas y, como suplantaba al emperador, su padre en su función, podía usar el poder y obligarla a estar con él.

En una de sus fantasías más retorcidas y perversas se imaginaba a si mismo rodeado con sus tres pequeñas hermanitas, todas deliciosas y sensuales, las verdaderas hembras. Apenas y tenían vestimenta, todo podía verse a través de la tela. Las tres tendidas en su extenso futón esperando a recibirlo dentro de ellas.

En las fantasías él recorría lentamente a cada una con delicadeza que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo salvaje y animal. Muchas veces, al tener aquellas fantasías, terminaba aliviándose él mismo, no era nada difícil alargar sus manos, tomar su miembro en una de las palmas y mover de acuerdo a sus necesidades, si quería que, hacer suya a Rin, fuera algo lento también el ritmo que usaba para estimularse era lento, cuando la imagen en sus fantasías lo provocaba tanto hasta hacerlo perder el control aumentó la velocidad hasta derramarse al alcanzar el clímax.

En aquel momento su miembro se había parado aún y cuando seguía pasándose el hielo por el pecho y el abdomen. Empezó a meter sus manos dentro de la yukata para estimularse pero no era igual. Podía serle placentero pero definitivamente no era igual al coito.

…

El pequeño cuartito que tenía en el palacio estaba débilmente iluminado por una vela en una pequeña mesita. Su cuarto desprendía olores vertiginosos y fuertes a incienso constantemente. En ese preciso momento estaba leyendo las cartas. Era adivina pero no se lo había dicho a nadie en el palacio. No quería que usaran sus dones para su propio beneficio, especialmente el joven Takemaru. Tenía una media hermana llamada Tsubaki.

Tsubaki también era bruja pero desde hace años que no se hablaban en persona, ni siquiera a través de cartas pero en aquella ocasión Kaede consideraba seriamente hacerle una visita a su media hermana por la simple razón que no le gustaba nada de lo que preveía para Rin.

Las cartas desde hacía semanas que no decían nada bueno para nadie en aquel palacio principalmente para Rin. La carta que representaba a Rin se veía rodeada de dolor, sufrimiento y junto a ella aparecieron dos cartas que asustaban a Kaede; demonio y amante. Ante sus ojos apareció el encuentro entre Rin y aquel demonio, el mismo que hace meses se andaba apareciendo en todos los medios que usaba para adivinar. Y ahora ese demonio aparecía con su niña y a ambos los envolvía la carta que representaba el acto carnal.

Las cartas seguían siendo oscuras, la carta que representaba la muerte y un segundo hombre con malas intenciones que perseguía a Rin. Había peligro, lágrimas, desilusión. El sedimento de las hierbas en el té tampoco predecía nada bueno y el arroz que había aneblado el agua y era más pesado que de costumbre mucho menos.

Tenía miedo, miedo por Rin y era completamente justificado porque Rin desde hace semanas que desaparecía del palacio para verse con cierto demonio blanco. Sus encuentros siempre se daban en el mismo punto del bosque y siempre de la misma manera, ella venía y él seguía a su aroma. Después normalmente se la pasaban sentados, hablando, bueno, la que hablaba era ella, él ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra solo se dedicaba a… _observarla_ y siempre lo hacía a tanto detalle y con tanta insistencia que Rin siempre terminaba nerviosa.

A Sesshomaru le agradaba el aroma de Rin y la insistencia con la que ella, a pesar de ser humana, seguía viniendo hacia él sabiendo perfectamente que en cualquier momento él podría descuartizarla con sus garras, lo mantenían curioso y cada vez más interesado, por eso es que él seguía viniendo porque aquella humana comenzaba a interesarlo hasta el punto de acercarse peligrosamente al palacio para verla, aunque fuera de lejos, y sin que ella lo supiera.

La única cosa que lo molestaba de ella era el hecho que hablaba demasiado, varias veces se vio tentado a decirle que hablaba demasiado y que guardara silencio pero nunca terminó haciéndolo. No le desagradaba su voz, todo lo contrario, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces ya era irritante escucharla hablar sin parar.

Otro inconveniente que Sesshomaru experimentaba era él mismo porque su problema era que era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado pasivo y lleno de prejuicios. Él nunca aceptaría sentir algo por una mujer mucho menos si esa mujer fuera humana. Nunca aceptaría, ni consigo mismo, que estaba enamorado porque simplemente su orgullo no se lo permitía. Además, él siempre se había encargado de crear la imagen fría, cruel e inmutable que todos conocían. Un hombre de pocas palabras, sanguinario y frío ante los sentimientos. Definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de cambiar eso. ¡Tenía una imagen que guardar! Y sentir cosas patéticas no era precisamente algo que le podía ayudar a guardar las apariencias.

Sin embargo algo lo hacía buscar proximidad con Rin. Aunque en ningún momento se reconoció sentir algo por ella él sí sentía algo cuando estaba con ella y muchas veces se veía contrariado consigo mismo porque llevaba esa batalla interna consigo mismo entre lo que era o no era lo correcto, lo que debía o no debía de sentir y definitivamente enamorarse no venía en cuenta por dos razones; la primera porque su carácter estoico y orgulloso no se lo permitía y la segunda porque ella era una humana.

Sería realmente vergonzoso que después de haber hecho hasta lo imposible por no ser como su padre, que no pudo resistirse a enamorarse de una humana con la que terminó teniendo estirpe, terminara haciendo lo mismo.

Se encontraba dormitando, dormitando porque él nunca dormía solo aparentaba hacerlo mientras prestaba atención al alrededor. Jaken y Ah-Un, ellos sí dormían pero él no, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse. Realmente también porque no lo necesitaba, para que su cuerpo se regenerara le bastaba descansar un tiempo, ni siquiera tenía que dormitar.

La fogata seguía consumiendo la leña entre sus llamas, podía oír grillos y los incesantes ronquidos de Jaken. Le provocaba patearlo o lanzarle la primera piedra que encontraría para silenciarlo. Entre ellos dos solo bastaba esa clase de comunicación para dar de saber quién era el superior y quien inferior. Bastaba tan solo una mirada gélida y asesina suya para que Jaken se callara o en caso extremo una verbal amenaza de muerte.

En medio de todos aquellos sonidos apareció uno acompañado con el aroma de Rin. Se paró y caminó siguiéndole. Era como si pequeñas gotas de agua chocarían con la superficie de una cantidad algo más grande de agua, como si alguien crearía el sonido con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Subió a la copa para tener una mejor vista desde arriba y se encontró con Rin bañándose en las aguas termales que se encontraban en el bosque. Se la quedó viendo, a pesar de la oscuridad su vista le brindaba una vista espectacular pero no importara que tan espectacular fuera, él no perdería su autocontrol por la desnudez de una mujer. No, él no era de los que caían fácilmente ante una tentación carnal, él había aprendido a reprimir sus necesidades carnales precisamente para no parecer desesperado cuando se presentaría la primera necesidad de intimar con una hembra.

Y ahí estaba ella completamente desnuda, no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que él estaba ahí. La vio pararse, el agua corrió por su piel, él seguía sin moverse y sin quitar la mirada.

—Sé que estas ahí —dijo Rin de repente recogiendo su kimono. Sesshomaru no se inmutó, seguía sentado en la copa con la misma inexpresiva expresión en su rostro, viéndola en su total desnudez.

—Desde hace tiempo que me andas observando —continuó Rin juguetonamente ya muy acostumbrada al eterno silencio del demonio pero no podía negar que terminaba triste por ese mismo silencio. Como otra vez Sesshomaru no contestó, Rin sonrió melancólicamente, resignada.

Él la vio ponerse el kimono, su cabello seguía sujetado en un moño.

—Ya me voy —dijo bajamente con un tono un tanto triste—. Solo vine a tomarme un baño en los termales, hasta luego. —Y cuando ya estaba por irse, Sesshomaru, en un solo salto, se paró detrás de ella, destrozando la cinta con la que el cabello se encontraba recogido.

La brisa nocturna le meció el cabello a Rin llevando el aroma hacia las ventanas de nariz de Sesshomaru. Él atrapó un par de mechones con sus garras y bajo la mirada incrédula de ella los presionó contra su nariz inhalando discretamente el aroma que llevaban. Rin lo observó sonrojada, él tenía los ojos cerrados y esa expresión pasible que lo hacía tan irresistible.

¡Por qué tenía que ser tan bello! Pensó Rin para sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó balbuceando nerviosa y completamente roja en la cara. Él otra vez no dijo nada solo abrió los ojos para mirarla y soltar los mechones. Hizo un paso hacia ella, mirándola con insistencia.

Rin pensó perder la estabilidad en sus piernas, ya no podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Sesshomaru empezó a inclinarse, Rin se mordió los labios, ¿acaso pretendía besarla? Pensó ella en un momento de pánico pero él solo acercó su boca al oído de ella.

—Hueles muy bien —fue lo único que le dijo. Rin sintió su corazón detenerse, le había hablado, ¡el demonio le había hablado! Todavía le costaba asimilar ese hecho pero cuando entró en si ya Sesshomaru se estaba alejando del lugar. Entonces ella vio la oportunidad, era entonces o nunca.

—¡Ey, espera! —gritó exasperada detrás de él desde su sitio— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos, se quedó dándole la espalda unos momentos más hasta que giró la cabeza de la manera que Rin pudiera ver su perfil y le dijo "Sesshomaru" antes de perderse entre los árboles.

…

—¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó autoritario mirando la ventana, vistiendo la yukata para dormir que mostraba su fornido pecho.

—En su cuarto. Se está aseando —contestó nerviosa la mucama con su vocecita de ratoncito.

—Retírate —gruñó Takemaru, tomándose de un solo golpe el Sake.

La mucama se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, mientras él volvió a servirse más alcohol. Otra vez vació el contenido en un solo respiro aunque después de hacerlo siseó por la ardiente sensación en la garganta. Rompió la tasita contra el piso y con el valor que le brindaba el alcohol se encaminó a los aposentos de Rin.

La imagen de verla desnuda en una tina le quemaba la sangre. Ya se había reprimido demasiado, durante muchos meses, pero aquel día había llegado a su límite. Estaba harto de las prostitutas, de las aldeanas, ¡la quería a ella! Y le importaba muy poco que ella fuera su hermana, solo sabía que no tenerla lo volvía loco.

Irrumpió corriendo abruptamente la puerta corrediza. Rin se alarmó y al mirar hacia la puerta palideció del miedo cuando vio a Takemaru parrado ahí y con la yukata que apenas y cubría su pecho. En un impulso desesperado se cubrió con las manos, tenía que proteger sus senos.

—Takemaru ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Que no ves que me estoy bañando? —habló apresuradamente, tratando de controlar el abrupto temblor que experimentaba su cuerpo. Takemaru pensó reventar por la presión en su yukata pero se controló lo suficiente para aparentar normalidad.

—¿Qué pasa Rin? —siseó arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras— No me digas que te da pudor estar desnuda delante de tu hermano —se burló descaradamente—. ¿Es eso? No veo por qué estamos en familia, a mi no me da pudor que me veas desnudo —alargó sus manos para desatar el nudo de su yukata pero Rin se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Takemaru por favor, sal de mi cuarto —pidió Rin lo más decidida que pudo en aquel momento—. Quiero salir de la tina.

En ese momento Takemaru endureció su semblante.

—No, no me salgo —dijo con voz decidida y firme—. Y si quieres salir del agua lo tendrás que hacer delante de mí, porque yo no pienso ir a ningún lado mucho menos pienso dejar de mirarte —siseó entre dientes.

Rin miró la toalla colgada sobre la cortina de papel que también se encontraba en las puertas de las habitaciones y luego a Takemaru. Como pudo se apresuró en cogerla, con una mano cubriéndose el pecho, y cubrirse y salir de la tina. Pasó por el lado de Takemaru, ese en todo ese tiempo no le había retirado la mirada. Ella caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que por lo menos se saliera para poder vestirse con tranquilidad.

—Necesito vestirme, ¿puedes salir por favor? —Quiso ser cortés. Takemaru se la quedó viendo un rato para después suspirar resignado encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Estaba a medio camino de cruzar la puerta cuando en un abrupto movimiento la cerró y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Rin. Ella gritó desprevenida, instintivamente interpuso sus brazos entre sus cuerpos para poder forcejear.

—¡Takemaru, suéltame! —gritó Rin a todo pulmón mientras forcejeaba acaloradamente con Takemaru.

—No, Rin —jadeó Takemaru en sus límites—. Tú vas a ser mía. ¡Mía! —gruñó furioso hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Rin buscando besar su piel. Gritó asqueada cuando él lamió su cuello. El aliento al licor golpeaba su nariz.

—Ya no hay Sango, ni Kohaku para que lo impiden —jadeó entre dientes buscando besarla pero ella giraba ferozmente la cabeza cada vez que él intentaba hacerlo.

Takemaru terminó por alzarla un poco del suelo y tirarla a toda fuerza a la cama. Ella respiró asustada hipando levemente. Miró con horror y lágrimas en los ojos, como él se deshacía de su nudo en la yukata. Sollozó aterrada mientras lágrimas incesantes brotaron de sus parpados. Estaba apoyada en los codos, buscando alejarse pero él le agarró el tobillo y la tiró de él.

Hipó, Takemaru logró sentarse encima de ella y ella gritó histérica. Forcejeaba, pedía ayuda pero hasta aquel entonces nadie había llegado. Las lágrimas simplemente brotaban de sus ojos cada vez que él le besaba el cuello. Trató de liberar sus manos pero él se las aprisionó contra el futón.

Gritó desesperada, con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. Era un grito alto y perforador que resonó por todo el castillo, esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarla o terminaría siendo violada por su propio hermano.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

¿Quien más quiere partirle la cara a Takemaru ese? Perdónenme por cortarle ahí en lo más intenso pero así se mantiene el suspenso. n.n Ahora, en serio que ese Takemaru es un depravado de lo peor. Hacerle aquello a esa pobre mujer y ¡qué fantasías tan retorcidas y enfermas tiene! Lo único bueno de él es que es un personaje muy creativo hasta en sus maldades.

Y ¿Kaede adivina? ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo en serio que no sé de donde salió esa idea mía pero me pareció bastante buena y me dije que tenía que usarla. Uy ¿y que será ese mal que asecha a Rin? ¡Seguramente Takemaru tiene algo que ver! Él siempre tiene que ver cuando algo mal pasa porque principalmente él es el que las causa.

¿Les gustaron las escenas con Sesshomaru y Rin? Espero he estado dentro de la personalidad de Sesshomaru, que no me he salido demasiado de cómo es él.

Es lunes y como ven ¡actualicé! Tal y como lo prometí. n.n Me alegra tanto que el primer capítulo tuvo tan buena aceptación, aunque todas están de acuerdo que Takemaru es un desgraciado y yo soy una de ustedes. Me alegró tanto ver que se hayan animado a comentar en serio que sí. Sus reviews me han hecho muy feliz y espero los sigan dejando por eso muchísimas gracias a: **KaitouLucifer, emiruse,****Erachii D. Drakonian,****Hechicera, FlowerBloom,****kumikumi-chan, EscarlethofSoren, Corazon De Piedra Verde, RinSess13, Hitomi Miko** y **black urora.**

Se acercan las fiestas navideñas y con eso también mis actualizaciones. Así que estén alertas este fin de semana porque les tengo varias sorpresitas listas. ¡Sorpresitas navideñas! Ejem, ejem… bueno ahora si me despido y ¡nos leemos el lunes! cuando suba el siguiente capítulo de este fic. ¡Besos!


	3. Camino a lo inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 3: Camino a lo inevitable

Liberó una de sus manos para desnudarla pero Rin al ver que quería quitarle la toalla volvió a forcejear con toda su fuerza, golpeándolo en el pecho, alejándolo lo más posible en aquellos momentos.

—¡Takemaru no! —gritó desesperada, sollozando.

—Cállate —siseó frustrado entre dientes— ¿Tú crees que yo te necesito para algo Rin? —Hacía todo lo posible para mantener sus brazos inmóviles pero Rin no le dejaba.

—Yo lo único que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo ¿no lo entiendes? Solo eso. Tu cuerpo.

Retomó el control sobre sus brazos lo suficiente para poder besarle el vientre y el escote. Rin convulsionó trayendo sus brazos hacia adelante para cubrirse a la vez que gritó asqueada y quebrada.

—Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! —Pero Takemaru le separó fuertemente los brazos y volvió a llevárselas por encima de la cabeza, aprisionándolas en el futón.

—Tengo poder y dinero y puedo tener la mujer que yo quiera, ¿entiendes? —habló entre dientes autoritario, aun sentado encima de ella, buscando dominarla pero Rin contrarrestaba su fuerza— Incluso a ti si yo así lo quiero y yo te deseo Rin. Yo te necesito sentir.

En eso levantó levemente su torso, lo suficiente para poder rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla para besarla a pesar de que ella había interpuesto los brazos con anterioridad.

—Takemaru, no me hagas esto. ¡No me hagas esto! —seguía suplicando, al borde de más lágrimas, tenía miedo. Takemaru seguía dominado por su deseo, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de Rin. Aprovechó la cercanía para besarle el cuello, degustarlo completo, mientras ella se revolvía asqueada cada vez que él entraba en contacto con su piel.

—No, Rin, es que tú no entiendes —dijo desesperado, como desquiciado, abrazándola más fuerte y ajustándola en el futón—. Yo no puedo estar sin tenerte. Tú eres demasiado perfecta. Hueles demasiado bien.

En eso buscó besar sus labios pero Rin había logrado detenerle el rostro con sus manos mientras seguía quejándose asqueada.

—Yo no puedo dejarte pasar entiéndelo. Voy a quedarme frustrado si no lo hago ¿no lo entiendes? —Se quitó sus manos y volvió a abrazarla besándole el cuello y algo de rostro.

—¡Déjame! —gritó Rin desesperada, aún nadie había llegado a ayudarla.

—Desde que habías crecido yo me dije que tú ibas a ser para mí.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No!

—Bésame —jadeó Takemaru.

—¡NO! — gritó horrorizada.

—¡Bésame Rin! —gritó Takemaru a punto de perder sus estribos. Volvió a alzarla un poco para acomodarla porque ella constantemente cambiaba de sitio poco a poco, deslizándose por el colchón.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame bruto! Te odio ¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó a todo pulmón nuevamente, mientras lo empujaba constantemente para quitárselo de encima de una buena vez pero Takemaru encontró la manera de aflojarle la toalla y ella quedó descubierta ante él.

—¡No, Takemaru! ¡No! —pidió cubriéndose los senos pero Takemaru le había retirado los brazos. Volvió a inmovilizárselos parcialmente encima de la cabeza.

—Quédate quieta Rin. Quédate quieta.

Llevó una mano a su yukata para quitársela y así terminar de desnudarse y por fin poder adentrarse dentro de Rin.

—Prometo que no te va a doler. Mira, no te va a doler —decía mientras se desnudaba y buscaba espacio entre las piernas de Rin.

Rin al verlo retirarse la yukata miró horrorizada, sollozó con más fuerza mientras entre los hipos trató nuevamente quitárselo pero sin éxito, como tantas veces antes.

—¡QUÍTATE!

—Anda déjate… Déjate hacer —jadeaba Takemaru mientras intentaba flexionarle las piernas a Rin.

—Ya Takemaru… ¡Déjame ya! Por favor. ¡Por favor!

Cuando ya pensó que sucedería lo peor, alguien entró en el cuarto abalanzándose sobre Takemaru. Ambas mujeres miraron horrorizadas la escena y no tardaron en actuar. Kagome empezó a tirar a su hermano del cuello adherida por succión como garrapata en su espalda mientras Kaede trataba de quitarlo de encima de Rin con jalarlo del brazo.

Rin estaba tendida en el futón, desnuda y bañada en lágrimas, con Takemaru aún encima suyo. El hombre forcejeaba, pero finalmente logró liberarse de las dos, empujando a Kaede hasta hacerla caer al piso y quitándose bruscamente a Kagome. La segunda terminó por lanzársele encima nuevamente pero esta vez Takemaru le había proporcionado una golpiza tan fuerte que casi la hizo perder la consciencia.

Se tocó temblorosa la mejilla, tiritando en cólera. Takemaru volvió a acomodarse encima de Rin, ella hipó de nuevo, ya no tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo para forcejear, para golpear, resignada cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras empezó a llorar preparada a que Takemaru hiciera a lo que vino. Takemaru le acarició los muslos, le besó los senos y cuello de manera lenta y sensual, acomodándose.

Estaba por penetrarla cuando de repente un crujido de cristal resonó por el cuarto. A continuación Takemaru cayó inconsciente boca arriba en el piso y Kagome aún apretaba furiosa el resto del frasco. Un pequeño charco de sangre empezó a vislumbrarse en el suelo, los trozos vidriosos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, Kaede corrió hasta Rin para abrazarla y cubrirla con yukata que había sacado del armario. Rin no paró de sollozar, aunque la pesadilla había terminado y no había sido ultrajada, el terror seguía sacudiendo ferozmente su cuerpo, haciéndolo tiritar descontroladamente. Se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su nana, mientras seguía llorando sonoramente.

Kagome sintió impulso de terminar la vida de Takemaru pero terminó arrepintiéndose y no lo hizo. ¡Lo odiaba como nadie podía imaginárselo! ¡Lo odiaba a muerte! Si fuera alguien valiente le cortaría el cuello allí mismo y en aquel preciso momento. Ya se imaginaba a si misma cortándole la vena principal en el cuello, sangre brotando en mares cubriendo todo el piso. Ya sintió el olor a sangre, se imaginó a si misma cubierta con gotas de sangre de su hermano, sus manos también completamente rojas mientras aún sostenía el medio con el que había cometido el crimen. Pero esa escena solo se quedó en su imaginación.

Los sollozos de su hermana la hicieron reaccionar y dejando el resto del vidrio se apresuró a abrazarla.

—Ya Rin, ya. Ya terminó la pesadilla, no llegó a hacerte nada —le susurraba contra la cabeza pero Rin no dejó de llorar. Con la ayuda de Kaede, Kagome sacó a Rin del cuarto. La llevaron a la cocina donde le refrescaron un poco el rostro a la vez que le preparaban una tila para que se tranquilizara.

Poco a poco Rin se fue tranquilizando lo suficiente para no llorar, Kagome le pasaba un trapo mojado por el rostro mientras Kaede le servía el té. Pero sin importar cuánto trataba, Rin no pudo evitar divagar y suponer mentalmente que hubiera sido si Takemaru hubiese llegado a violarla. La imagen que apareció en su cabeza era horrible, de pronto todo el esfuerzo anterior de no derramar lágrimas fue desvanecido porque solo pensar en eso la ponía mal.

Takemaru, mientras tanto, fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Le dolía la cabeza y al tocarse la nuca vio la mano bañada en sangre. Tardó un tiempo en levantarse, se dio cuenta que también estaba desnudo y a su mente llegaron imágenes de sucesos anteriores. Recordó con claridad que estaba por estar con Rin, intimar con ella cuando Kaede o Kagome lo había golpeado con algo. Sintió rabia porque había fallado en su objetivo y porque lo habían golpeado.

Caminó hacia su habitación para poder atenderse por sí solo, no quería llamar atención aunque de seguro ya todos habían escuchado gritar a Rin. ¡Y cuánta razón tenía! La mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver a su padre en la habitación la conversación empezó con aquel tema.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy padre? —preguntó parado viendo por la ventana.

—Mejor, hijo. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? —Había algo suspicaz en el tono que el viejo emperador usaba para interrogar a su primogénito— ¿Tú estás bien?

Takemaru miró por un rabillo del ojo hacia su padre, guardando silencio.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contestó serio.

—Ayer escuché gritos de una mujer y porque te ves increíblemente pálido.

—Debe ser el insomnio por esos mismos gritos que dices haber escuchado ayer — justificó Takemaru liviano con voz monótona y la mirada en el horizonte.

—La que gritaba era tu hermana Rin.

Takemaru otra vez no dijo nada pero estaba claramente disgustado por el interrogatorio de su padre por eso tenía que usar de su imagen de hijo bueno delante de su padre para manipularlo y desviar la atención y las sospechas del viejo.

—Padre — empezó dramático con su expresión de martirio y preocupación—, me hubiera gustado no decirle nada pero como hermano mayor me preocupó por mis hermanas menores, por el bien estar de ellas. Últimamente me pareció que Rin empezó a perder la razón. Imagina y ve cosas que no hay, insulta y grita. Imagínate que se imaginó que yo quise violarla.

Una mueca maliciosa se paseó por un instante en su rostro cuando estaba dándole la espalda a su padre pero al volver a verlo cambio la mueca perversa por una completamente inocente hasta angelical a pesar de la cicatriz en su ojo.

—Por más que me duela decirlo padre, a veces siento que se me parte el corazón —para hacerlo más creíble se tocó el pecho cerrando dolorosamente los ojos— cuando ella sufre de esa manera. Temo que algún demonio la haya poseído, desde hace semanas está… rara, como si ya no fuese ella misma.

De repente se arrodilló en una rodilla delante de su padre tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Por el bien de todos nosotros y el bien de Rin, te pido permiso tomar medidas sobre el asunto en el caso de que el estado mental de Rin empeore.

—Por supuesto que sí hijo —contestó el emperador poniendo una mano suya sobre las de Takemaru —. Haz lo que crees necesario para el bien estar de tu hermana. Pero por favor, procura que cualquier método que usarás no la hará sufrir.

—Prometo que, si pasa, no sufrirá.

Aquel día Rin no salió del palacio y para Sesshomaru, no coger su aroma rondando el bosque, eso era bastante raro. Esperó tranquilamente en el campamento con Jaken y Ah-Un hasta el crepúsculo y, cuando se durmieron, él salió a buscarla. Sabía que ella era una noble y que vivía en el palacio, ya varias veces la había ido a ver de lejos.

No tuvo problemas escurrirse al patio, los guardias eran unos inútiles, si alguno de los soldados en su palacio se hubiera quedado dormido lo mataría al instante. Con su agudo olfato localizó rápidamente el cuarto de Rin y, mirando fijamente hacia arriba aquella ventana en especifico, en un solo y sigiloso salto estuvo ante su ventana. La corrió un poco más hasta entrar.

Suerte que tenía una buena vista porque todo se encontraba a oscuras. La vio acostada de lado en el futón, durmiendo. Se acercó a su lecho y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a su cabeza. Varios mechones de flequillo se encontraban esparcidos por la almohada y cubriendo levemente la frente de la joven. Alargó una de sus manos y, cuidando no rozar la piel, le retiró lentamente los mechones con la garra.

Se la quedó viendo en total silencio, debía reconocer que para ser una humana era bastante hermosa. Más bien su belleza era humilde y nunca presumía de ella como la mayoría de las demás mujeres, especialmente las youkais que eran pretensiosas y llenas de maquillaje. En todas aquellas semanas que se estaban viendo en el bosque él nunca la había visto con un solo gramo de maquillaje y es que ella no lo necesitaba.

Un movimiento de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos que de todas maneras eran ridículos y llenos de tonterías que ni él sabía de dónde habían salido. Por un momento sintió un leve pánico, ¿y si ella se despierta y lo encuentra en su cuarto? Pensó en esconderse en algún lugar del cuarto o fuera de la ventana, sobre el techo, pero él nunca se escondería de alguien menos de una mujer así que permaneció quieto y completamente tranquilo.

Rin al verlo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de emoción y alegría. De pronto sintió calor, la idea de que él fuera a buscarla a su cuarto y de noche simplemente la emocionaba.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó con mejillas coloradas y por lo bajo siendo fijamente observada por el demonio—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No habías ido al bosque —dijo con frialdad y algo que Rin interpretó como un reproche. La sola idea de que Sesshomaru pudiera estar preocupado que ella no había ido al bosque hasta el punto de entrar a su cuarto a medianoche le parecía tan romántico que su rostro se coloreó aún más y sintió como la cocinaba por dentro.

—Es que no me sentía bien —balbuceó y de pronto toda la emoción se esfumó por el recuerdo de la razón por la que se sentía mal—. Pero es peligroso que estés aquí —dijo saliendo de aquel desagradable recuerdo—. Pueden verte y le avisarán a mi hermano y él…

—Está viniendo para acá —terminó Sesshomaru tranquilamente escuchando pasos acercarse y el aroma de aquel humano.

—¿Qué? —se alarmó Rin— Sesshomaru, escóndete, rápido.

Sesshomaru la miró extrañado, él no se escondería, ¿para qué? Menos de aquel humano. —Por favor —suplicó Rin preocupada abrazándole el brazo—, Takemaru no puede verte. Sesshomaru, por favor, yo no quiero que él te haga algo. Por favor escóndete, te lo imploro.

Sesshomaru seguía sin moverse solo se la quedó viendo a ella y de vez en cuando bajó la mirada hasta mirar como ella le tocaba el brazo.

De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió abruptamente y la figura de Takemaru atravesó la puerta con un semblante serio y ensombrecido.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —preguntó con voz amenazante.

—Con nadie —respondió Rin con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. Conmigo misma.

—No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil Rin —espetó buscando al intruso con la mirada—. ¿Dónde lo escondiste? ¿En el armario? —caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió con fuerza, haciendo que Rin diera un respingo.

Al convencerse de que no había nadie dentro, lo cerró y ahora sus ojos encontraron la cortina de papel. Como la luna no iluminaba aquella parte perfectamente alguien podía esconderse ahí.

—¿Detrás de la cortina? —preguntó asomándose detrás de la cortina pero no había nadie.

—Ya te he dicho que hablaba conmigo misma —insistió Rin controlando el abrupto temblor de su cuerpo a causa del miedo ante Takemaru y porque temía que él descubriera a Sesshomaru.

Ya parecía que Takemaru se había resignado pero algo le decía que algo no era como Rin quería plantear las cosas. Miró la ventana abierta, eso llamó mucho su atención. Rin miró horrorizada como Takemaru se fue acercando poco a poco a la ventana, ahora sí que daría con Sesshomaru.

El hombre miró por la ventana y a ambos lados de este para ver si había alguien ahí pero no había nadie porque Sesshomaru apenas lo sintió acercarse se deslizó por la pared hasta doblar. No se escondía por miedo a que lo encuentre e intente matar tampoco por ser alguna clase de cobarde porque no lo era, simplemente no tenía ganas, ni interés, de pelear con aquel insignificante humano que desde que habían tenido aquel encuentro se obsesionó con él.

Takemaru se quedó olfateando el aire un poco más, le parecía sentir el aroma de aquel demonio.

—¿Por qué tienes la ventana abierta si no tienes a nadie en tu cuarto? —le preguntó Takemaru con una mirada escalofriante y caminando hacia ella. Rin entendió que no vio a Sesshomaru pero al verlo acercarse le dio terror. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y una ola de escalofríos la recorrió completa.

—Para que el cuarto tuviera aire fresco —balbuceó lo más normal posible aunque cada vez se sentía más mareada y con nauseas. Retrocedió un poco, Takemaru inhaló profundamente el aire con el aroma de Rin con los ojos cerrados. Rin seguía tiritando, Takemaru abrió los ojos y parándose enfrente de ella, le acarició el mentón con sus dedos, sosteniéndole una mirada maliciosa y perversa.

—Pobre de ti Rin si me llego a enterar que me mentiste porque entonces sí que no tendré compasión contigo. —Rin cerró fuertemente sus labios tratando de ocultar que estaban temblando— Por tu propio bien —siguió Takemaru susurrando acariciándole la mandíbula a Rin con el dorso de sus dedos— reza que no me entere de algún movimiento o acción falsa de tu parte porque en cuanto me llego a enterar que habías tenido un hombre en tu cuarto, o peor aún, el demonio ese te juro que te corto.

Las pupilas de Rin temblaban en terror, los dedos de Takemaru seguían sobre su rostro, Sesshomaru mientras tanto había vuelto a su posición anterior cerca de la ventana escuchando con el ceño fruncido todo lo que Takemaru decía.

—Te voy a desfigurar esta carita linda que tienes pero antes me daría el gusto de desgraciarte, tomándote a la fuerza las veces que yo quisiera porque para ti no existe peor asco que tener relaciones intimas con tu hermano, ¿no es así?

Rin pensó romper en llanto ahí mismo, los ojos le escocían, no podía respirar, el pecho le dolía, la garganta también.

—Así que no me busques Rin, ayer te salvaste pero la próxima vez ten seguro que nadie te salvará y entonces sí serás mía.

Retiró sus dedos y salió del cuarto. Rin se quedó ahí perpleja, completamente pálida, temblando. Cuando por fin reaccionó y cerró la puerta se encontró con Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru, por favor, vete —suplicó Rin lo más bajo que pudo. Sesshomaru solo se la quedó viendo con la misma expresión inmutable—. Por favor, vete, si mi hermano te encuentra te va a matar.

Ella trató de empujarlo para que se fuera pero él detuvo sus manos sosteniéndole las muñecas y, haciendo un paso adelante, pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Le sostuvo levemente el mentón, su mirada fija sobre sus labios jugosos y poco a poco fue inclinándose. Ella no parecía registrar sus movimientos, seguía balbuceando cosas rápidamente hasta que él la calló con un suave beso sobre los labios.

Rin tragó saliva, se quedó como estática y los ojos abiertos con sus pupilas temblando en incredulidad. Su primer beso. Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo de corresponder porque ya había roto el contacto. La miró con aquella serena y enigmática mirada dorada y ella lo miró anonadada. Sesshomaru rozó los labios de Rin con el pulgar de la mano que aun sostenía la barbilla de la muchacha. Su mirada viajó nuevamente a sus labios y acercándose con el rostro terminó susurrándole nuevamente algo en el oído como aquella vez junto a los termales.

—Hablas demasiado —fue lo único que le dijo, antes de soltarle la muñeca, liberar su mentón e irse por la ventana.

Pasaron un par de días, Rin le había pedido a Kaede inmediatamente conseguirle unas hierbas que funcionaban como somníferos para poder dormir a su hermano. Ya hacía días que ella le había estado administrando ese somnífero en forma de té o a través de la comida a su hermano. Quería evitar que él buscara oportunidades de meterse a su cuarto para molestarla.

Aquella noche ella volvió a dormirlo pero esta vez para poder salir del palacio. Tenía que aprovechar que su nana tampoco estaba para hacer algo que definiría su vida para siempre.

El olor a hierbas quemadas llenaban el interior de la cabaña, había velas, muchas velas prendidas sobre los estantes, apestaba a incienso y sangre. De los rincones viraba humo creando un aire un tanto vertiginoso y nubloso. La mujer que habitaba allí se estaba fumando las hierbas mientras delante de ella estaba una fogata.

—Kaede — pronunció el nombre de su hermanastra de manera lenta y profunda—, tiempo sin vernos —le habló a Kaede sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo —pidió la anciana.

—¿Algo? —se extrañó Tsubaki volteando— ¿Algo como qué?

—Temo que a Rin le puede pasar algo malo. Las cartas, el té y hasta el recipiente con agua y arroz lo predicen.

Tsubaki volvió su mirada sobre el fuego, seria, llevándose las hierbas a la boca para inhalar.

—¿Y qué clase de mal? —preguntó al fin exhalando lentamente con una mirada suspicaz sobre las lamas.

—Hay un demonio que la anda rodeando… hay dolor y muchas lagrimas. Y también sale la carta con el acto prohibido.

—¿La unión entre un hombre y una mujer? —meditó interrogante alzando las cejas.

—Sí, ella y el demonio.

—¿Desde cuándo salen esas cartas? —preguntó Tsubaki con el rollo de hierbas en la boca mientras cogía una pequeña olla de barro llena de cenizas— ¿Son siempre las mismas?

—Hace ya varios meses empezaron a salir, especialmente la carta del demonio y la unión carnal.

—¿Y tú quieres evitar que suceda la unión? —le dedicó una mirada endurecida a su hermanastra. Kaede afirmó pero Tsubaki mostró disgusto.

—Sabes que no hay poder de impedir que el destino se cumpla. Si las cartas lo dicen es porque es inevitable y tarde o temprano va a pasar —de pronto se calló y dejó escapar una divertida y cínica risita— si es que ya no ha pasado, por supuesto.

—Tú definitivamente no eres seria Tsubaki —habló Kaede incrédula—. ¡Es que tú no entiendes! —alzó la voz desesperada— Las cosas peores vienen justamente después de aquello. ¡Solo dolor y sufrimiento!

Tsubaki serió inmediatamente el semblante, tomó un poco de cenizas y las lanzó al fuego. Las llamas se fortalecieron y se alzaron peligrosamente en el aire. Tsubaki empezó a meditar a la vez que sus ojos viraron hacia atrás y solo podía verse el fondo blanco. Parecía sisear como serpiente, el fuego empezó a virar en el aire, las llamas crearon algo como una pantalla en la que poco a poco tomaron forma de dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. Al principio eran irreconocibles hasta que poco a poco se hicieron más claros.

Kaede miró horrorizada cuando reconoció a Rin estar con aquel hombre, ambos se encontraban desnudos, se estaban besando apasionadamente, los gemidos llenaron la choza, el hombre se encontraba encima de ella embistiéndola y Tsubaki no dejaba de delirar: Unir. Consumir. El demonio blanco tiene que engendrar una nueva estirpe con raíces humanas y demoniacas y Rin es la elegida para cargar esa nueva estirpe igual de poderosa que antes.

Risas y gemidos resonaron por la choza. Rin seguía entregándose físicamente a Sesshomaru mientras él le devoraba a mordiscos el cuelo, los hombros y los senos.

—Unir. Convertir dos seres en un solo. Unir los cuerpos. Procrear una nueva generación.

El demonio embistió una última vez alcanzando el clímax clavando los colmillos en el cuello de Rin.

—Unir —seguía Tsubaki delirando con los ojos en blanco y como poseída mientras las llamas que representaban a Rin vocalizaron un último exhausto y satisfecho gemido—. Dejarse corromper por los instintos más bajos. Dos razas distintas necesitan unirse, y lo harán a través de los que han sido elegidos.

La imagen cambió y de las llamas se formó la imagen de Rin con el vientre abultado señalando su preñez llevando la marca de posesión en forma de luna creciente en el cuello.

Tsubaki convulsionó abruptamente, respiró como si el espíritu demoniaco se hubiera salido de ella y las llamas volvieron a su estado normal; a una simple fogata. Por unos segundos más su cuerpo solo tiritó. Kaede ya no necesitaba saber más nada, estaba por irse cuando la voz débil de su hermanastra la detuvo.

—Kaede — jadeó Tsubaki, cansada, agarrándose donde tenía el corazón— no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el destino. Nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora —dijo derrotada agachando su mirada, esperando a que Kaede se resignara a la idea de que su pequeña Rin era la elegida de concebir hijos hanyou con el temido demonio blanco, Sesshomaru.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS….REVIEWS**

¡Felices fiestas a todos! ¡Otro lunes con otro capítulo! Que puedo decir si ya todos lo leyeron. Fue… intenso, no encuentro otra palabra. La primera escena fue intensa, la parte donde Takemaru casi encuentra a Sesshomaru fue intensa y hasta esta última parte con las dos brujas fue intensa. Ah, sí, sí hay una cosa que quiero decir. Sobre Sesshomaru. Que quede claro que él no se escondió por cobarde o porque Takemaru le puede hacer algo simplemente no tiene ganas de enfrentarlo okey? Espero el beso no fue así… fuera de contexto pero si lo fue déjenmelo saber.

Takemaru sigue siendo un desgraciado, que mas puedo decir. Es mi creación que quiero por odiarlo tanto. No solo quiso violar a Rin sino que ahora hasta la quiere ver loca delante del viejo. Muy sucio de su parte, muy bajo y sucio. Por suerte que no logró a violar a Rin, aunque fue por poco, qué bueno que Kagome le rompió el vidrio en la cabeza. Pero ¿porque ella lo odia tanto como para querer matarlo? ¿Sera que le hizo algo así bien feo y ahora ella quiere vengarse? Quién sabe. No digo nada. Puede ser que solo estoy jugando y no fue tan grave el asunto después de todo. No soy una persona cruel con mis personajes favoritos, especialmente femeninos. Reconozco que los hago sufrir pero no de la manera de separarlas y enredarlas con hombres que no son sus parejitas bellas y lindas como en este caso Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Y para el próximo capi… ¿Que creen que pasara? Estoy segura que saben. ;) Ahora quiero aprovechar este discursito para dar las gracias a los que me han dejado el review en el capitulo anterior: **RinSess13, FlowerBloom, black urora, EscarlethofSoren, meylin** y **gatit4**. Muchas gracias a todas me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews! Y otros también gracias por leer y anímense a comentar también que no soy un monstruo o una bruja.

Y ahora sí, dejo de hablar y me despido, finalmente, hasta el siguiente lunes. Cuando viene la siguiente actualización de este fic. ¡Cuídense y disfruten las fiestas! Yo seguiré actualizando pequeñeces, me quedan un par de cositas por actualizar.


	4. Sin vuelta atras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 4: Sin vuelta atrás

Convencida de que Takemaru estaba profundamente dormido, gracias a las hierbas somníferas que le había administrado en la cena, logró escurrirse del palacio. Tenía que tener cuidado con algunos soldados dentro y fuera del palacio que andaban vigilando pero ninguno notó nada extraño. Se escapó por el jardín poco guardado y lleno de escondites, así, si se encontraba con un soldado, rápidamente podía esconderse detrás de algún tronco o arbusto.

Cuando cerró la puerta corrediza de papel y madera alguien escondido por entre las penumbras de la noche logró verla. Una vez fuera de los límites del palacio Rin corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y la vestimenta. Visualizó el claro del bosque donde se encontraba con Sesshomaru.

Él, al coger su aroma, se extrañó pero terminó levantándose. La visualizó en el claro, esperándolo. Esta vez él titubeó más de lo normal revelarse pero volvió a acercarse, dejándose ver por ella. Se la quedó viendo por detrás, sin decir nada. Ella al verlo sonrió y caminó hasta él. Pero al estar frente a él la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

La vio desatar torpemente el nudo de su delgada yukata. Observó cómo, al desatar el nudo, la yukata se abría levemente pero sin dejar de ver nada. Fue entonces que Rin abrió la sedosa vestimenta, haciéndola deslizar por su piel, quedando desnuda delante de Sesshomaru. Su cuerpo tiritó con más fuerza, el frío de la noche hizo que su piel se erizara y sus pezones se pusieran erectos y endurecidos.

Aunque por dentro se moría de pena dejó que Sesshomaru la mirara. Él se perdió viéndola pero parecía no afectarle la desnudez de la chica. Su rostro no cambió en ningún instante, seguía siendo sereno y completamente frío, en completo control de su cuerpo.

—Sesshomaru —el aludido guardó silencio esperando que ella siguiera pero la joven se encontraba titubeando y completamente nerviosa—, hazme tuya —dijo temblando muerta de vergüenza. Sabía que en aquellos momentos se estaba ofreciendo como si fuese una mujer fácil pero prefería mil veces que Sesshomaru la tomara como una cualquiera que se anda ofreciendo a que Takemaru termine siendo quien le quite la virginidad, violándola.

Sesshomaru endureció su mirada sobre la joven, por el aroma que desprendía y el temblor de su voz supo que aquello no era lo que quería.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo —dijo tranquilo con voz monótona desviando la mirada y dándole la espalda.

—Entonces enséñame —insistió Rin acercándose.

—Te arrepentirás después —aseguró Sesshomaru dejando ver su perfil.

—No lo creo —respondió ya algo más tranquila, acariciándole los hombros a Sesshomaru desde atrás con ternura. Se hubiera acercado un tanto más, si tan solo la fría y espinosa armadura no le bloqueara el paso.

Los ojos de demonio se abrieron levemente cuando sintió las manos de Rin sobre sus hombros pero aquella leve sorpresa pronto fue reprimida y sustituida por la serena expresión que siempre mostraba.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una última vez para asegurarse de que aquello era lo que Rin realmente deseaba; que él la hiciera suya. Ella guardó silencio pero como estaban frente a frente bastó que ella asintiera levemente para convencer a Sesshomaru de que efectivamente ella quería hacerlo.

Dejó que ella le quitara la armadura mientras él miraba fijamente su rostro y sus labios. Una vez libre de armadura, dejó que Rin fuera despojándolo poco a poco del haori. Al ver los fornidos pectorales del demonio sintió como se le subió el calor al rostro. Titubeó tocarlos pero al no recibir ninguna negativa por parte de Sesshomaru se aventuró a acariciarle el pecho con delicadeza y ternura. Le abrió completamente el haori a la vez que hizo un paso adelante.

Lo miró con pudor y con las manos sobre los hombros masculinos fue deslizando el haori con lentitud descubriendo el torso de Sesshomaru. Se perdió observando el torso masculino, era la primera vez que veía un torso de hombre desnudo y lo bello que estaba. Sesshomaru seguía viéndola fijamente casi sin parpadear sin hacer o decir nada.

Terminó por depositar un húmedo y tierno beso sobre los pectorales de Sesshomaru mientras seguía acariciándole los hombros, subió besando su pecho. El demonio cerró los ojos peligrosamente, mientras Rin subía besándole con delicadeza el cuello, presionándose contra el cuerpo cálido y musculoso de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dejó que ella le provocara un tanto más para poder perder el control sin el menor gránulo de remordimiento. Diría que ella lo había provocado, que ella había querido y él solo quiso complacerle pero Rin no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ser mujer de un demonio como él.

Fijó una de sus manos sobre su nuca y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la besó como un salvaje. Se abrió el paso en el interior bocal de la joven metiendo su lengua. Ella se asustó por la brusca intromisión dentro de su boca pero no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrario.

Los colmillos de Sesshomaru rozaron con su labio inferior y él terminó mordiéndolo levemente. Saboreó su sangre al lamerle sensualmente el labio inferior. La escuchó gemir bajamente, con pudor. Terminó acostándola en el pasto. La observó, fijándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas y que, por primera vez en la noche, ella le rehuía la mirada y se tapaba los senos.

Observó su cuerpo y lo inútilmente que trataba de taparse los senos con las manos. Se quitó la hakama revelando su erecta erección. Terminó acostándose encima de ella. Le acarició las piernas con lo que podía decirse era delicadeza youkai. Se estremeció, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo cuando él trazaba sus garras peligrosamente suave por su piel.

Le sujetó firmemente los muslos separándoselos para tener acceso a su feminidad. De pronto Rin sintió el impulso de irse, quería detener lo que ella misma había empezado pero Sesshomaru no pensaba dejarla ir cuando había sido ella quien lo buscó, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya. Fue ella la que se desnudó para provocarlo ahora solamente tenía que asumir las consecuencias de su petición que desde un principio era mala idea.

Le ordenó retirar los brazos, quería ver sus senos mientras la embestía. Fijó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Sus miradas se encontraron. Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa malévola y sádica y, antes de que ella pudiera prepararse, la penetró de un solo golpe, y con fuerza, haciéndola arquear la espalda a causa del dolor. Se aferró al césped debajo de sí, gimió adolorida, pero eso no detuvo a Sesshomaru.

Apenas había entrado en ella aquella delgada piel virginal fue rota instantáneamente por su miembro. Empezó a moverse ferozmente, haciéndola sangrar y gemir. Le dolía, le pidió parar pero él ignoró aquellos débiles gemidos. Lo vio inclinarse para besarle el cuello de manera animal, lamiéndolo mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos y de paso se detuvo cerca de su oído.

—Tú lo has querido, ahora te aguantas —le susurró con frialdad, embistiéndola con fuerza.

Ella empezó a suspirar entrecortadamente, tratando de controlar sus gemidos. El interior le escocía, empezó a arderle mucho. Estaba por llorar pero Sesshomaru tenía razón, ella quería aquello. Ella quería ser la mujer de Sesshomaru. Lo sintió lamerle los senos, eso la hizo estremecerse abruptamente. Gimió presa de placer cuando Sesshomaru le aprisionó el pezón erecto entre sus colmillos y empezó a succionar, jugueteando a veces con movimiento circulares de la lengua.

La hizo gemir y arquear la espalda al apretujarle el seno completo que cabía perfectamente en su palma. El dolor en la entrepierna desapareció por completo. Ahora su interior estaba cada vez más tenso, cada vez más caluroso y húmedo a la medida que Sesshomaru seguía embistiéndola. Cuando Sesshomaru la sintió alcanzar el primer clímax embistió unas cuantas veces más terminando por eyacular su esencia dentro de ella a la vez que mordió con fuerza cerca de la clavícula, inyectándole su veneno.

Al principio la mordida causó dolor en Rin pero, como el veneno funcionaba como sedante, pronto logró narcotizar a Rin. Así ella poco a poco comenzó a perder noción de sí misma y realmente no tenía idea de cuánto veneno le había inyectado. Él reanudó la sesión de embestidas igual de toscas que antes, esta vez ella no pudo hacer más que gemir mientras Sesshomaru corrompía salvajemente su cuerpo.

Cuando, a pesar del afecto sedativo, Rin logró alcanzar el segundo orgasmo, Sesshomaru volvió a repetir el proceso con la mordida, inyectándole más veneno a Rin, a la vez que se corría dentro de ella.

Retomó la tercera sesión de embestidas, el cuerpo de Rin ya estaba cubierto con el sudor. La sentó en su regazo, ella apenas y lograba mantenerse consciente. Volvió a lamerle los senos, estimularle los pezones con los dedos, haciéndola gemir descontroladamente. En medio de la sesión perdió la consciencia y él volvió a recostarla para poder embestirla como una bestia.

Cuando culminó, derramándose por tercera vez dentro de Rin, se fijó en su respiración. No quería que por salirse del control terminaría matándola. Tal vez se le pasó la mano inyectándola dos veces con el veneno pero perdió el control en algún punto. En serio que ella no tenía ni la menor idea en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le pedía hacerla suya, no se sorprendería si terminaría arrepintiéndose al cobrar la consciencia pero realmente no le importaba. De todas maneras ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se fijó en la palpitante mordida en su cuello, estaba sangrando. Aún dentro y encima de ella, lamió la sangre, se veía tentado morderla por tercera vez pero, en vez de hacerle otra profunda mordida en el mismo sitio, prefirió ir dejándole pequeños y superficiales mordiscos por el resto de su cuello y hombros.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la primera planta, corrió la puerta corrediza que daban a la habitación de Rin. Entró y el cuarto se encontraba en completo silencio y a oscuras. Miró hacia el futón pero ese estaba hecho y completamente vacío. Al instante supo que algo no estaba bien y que tal vez la profecía en las cartas y otros medios de adivinar se había cumplido esa misma noche.

Regresó completamente pálido junto a Ah-Un. Se dejó caer como un saco de arroz al suelo con aquella expresión incrédula en su rostro. Acaba de ver a su Amo bonito aparearse con una mujer y peor aún, ¡con una mujer humana! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que su Amo haya caído tan bajo? Y si fuera poco, ¡terminó marcándola!

Sacudió ferozmente su cabeza para sacarse las imágenes del claro de la cabeza, ahora estaba seguro que quedaría traumatizado por el resto de su vida youkai. No debió haber ido detrás de su amo cuando lo vio alejarse de donde estaban. No debió hacerlo. Pero como iba a imaginarse que vería algo como aquello. Solo esperaba que su Amito lindo no se había percatado de su presencia porque sino de seguro que le corta la cabeza por su osadía de seguirlo y más… verlo tener relaciones íntimas con una mujer.

Poco a poco comenzó a cobrar consciencia pero apenas y podía mover su cuerpo, le resultaba pesado y las extremidades llenas de hormigueos. Sintió que estaba cubierta con algo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría en el palacio? Aunque tenía la sensación de que era demasiado fresco para que fuera su cuarto en el palacio. Recordó lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos de golpe buscando a Sesshomaru para verificar que en realidad había pasado.

Lo vio cerca de donde estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el torso descubierto. Se fijó en lo que la estaba cubriendo y reconoció el haori de Sesshomaru. Levantó levemente la prenda y se encontró desnuda. Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Entonces ¿en verdad había pasado?

Se acostó de lado en el césped de nuevo, viéndolo. Sintió emoción apoderarse de su ser, estaba feliz. Él la miró de soslayo con aquel aire serio, frío e indiferente.

—Duerme —fue lo único que le dijo y ella no dudo en obedecerlo, seguramente porque aún era de noche.

…

—¡Au! —se quejó el pequeño demonio sapo, frotándose la cabeza. Estaba por maldecir a alguien cuando de repente vio a su Amo Bonito, mirándolo con mirada asesina y con otra piedra en la mano.

—Jaken —el pequeño sapo palideció al instante, el tono asesino de su querido y adorado Amito lo estaba asustando.

—¿Sí, Amito lindo? —balbuceó nervioso sudando frío.

—Contéstame una cosa —entrecerró su mirada gélida y asesina sobre Jaken.

—Cualquiera mi Amo lindo.

—Anoche —la sola palabra _anoche_ le causaba escalofríos a Jaken—, ¿tú saliste del campamento en algún momento o estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

Jaken tragó grueso, lo cachó la noche anterior espiando, pensó el pequeño demonio. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? Sería mucho mejor decir la verdad por dos razones, tal y su vida termina siendo perdonada por su sinceridad, recibiría un par de golpes pero qué más daba, y la otra, porque se quitaría la espantosa carga de consciencia de su pecho.

Pensó unos momentos más y terminó por decidirse a confesar. Total, ya su amo sabía completamente todo. Cayó de rodillas agachándose completamente ante Sesshomaru confesando absolutamente todo.

—¡Es verdad! —vociferó, Sesshomaru no movió ni un musculo— Anoche yo me salí del campamento para seguirlo. Vi que usted salía y yo fui detrás de usted pero jamás era mi intención espiarlo mientras tiene relaciones con una mujer. Digo, cuando usted se anda apareando —y ya la piedra voló hacia él, noqueándolo.

Sesshomaru caminó directamente hacia él con ojos cerrados, gruñendo levemente con aquella molesta expresión en el rostro. Lo pisó con su pie, dejando la marca negra de su bota sobre el cuerpo del pequeño youkai.

Atravesó sigilosamente el jardín, entró por el cuarto vacío y se apresuró en entrar a su cuarto. Ojala Takemaru seguía dormido bajo el efecto de las hierbas, sinceramente no sería bueno encontrarse con él en algún punto del pasillo. Llegó a su cuarto, pero al entrar se encontró con Kaede, esperándola con una expresión severa.

—¿Dónde has pasado la noche? —preguntó peligrosamente tranquila— O mejor tengo que preguntar, ¿con _quién_ has pasado la noche?

Rin se quedó helada, de repente se sintió terriblemente mal. Se sentía mal por haberle mentido y ocultado cosas a su nana, por haberla desobedecido y engañado.

—¿Por qué no respondes Rin? —la interrogó alarmantemente calmada— ¿Es porque tiene algo que ver con el demonio ese? —el silencio de Rin era más que suficiente respuesta para Kaede.

Respiró profundamente no quería arriesgar a alterarse.

—¿Desde cuándo te estás viendo con él?

—Varias semanas —contestó Rin con voz hecha un hilo, controlando el temblor de su cuerpo, sintiéndose mareada. Sentía como si en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Y anoche, ¿también fuiste a verlo? —Rin solo se limitó a asentir— Y… ¿hasta dónde has llegado con él?

—Hice el amor con él —confesó Rin en un débil susurro pero que Kaede escuchó perfectamente.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no desplomarse del futón al piso. Jamás había imaginado que pasaría tan pronto. ¿En qué momento había pasado?

—¿Y cómo ha pasado? ¿Él te ha buscado? —siguió algo más calmada, ni modo, ya era un hecho y tenía que aceptarlo porque lo veía venir aunque ella había intentado impedirlo pero tal y Tsubaki tenía razón. No hay manera de cambiar lo que está escrito.

—No. Yo lo busqué. Yo quería que él me hiciera suya —confesó Rin avergonzada.

—Muéstrame tu cuello —exigió Kaede con firmeza, quería ver si la había marcado tal y como lo había visto en las llamas. Rin miró extrañada a su nodriza. ¿Qué tenía que ver su cuello en todo aquello?

Se acercó mirando las marcas en el cuello de Rin que continuaban en los hombros. Corrió un poco de yukata de sus hombros para ver que tan largo era ese trayecto de marcas que más bien parecían moretones violáceos, algunos negros.

—¿Él te ha hecho todas estas marcas? —preguntó Kaede con algo de preocupación ya no estaba enfadada con Rin, nunca podría estarlo de verdad. Rin otra vez mostró desconcierto. ¿Cuales marcas? ¿Tenía marcas?

Rápidamente buscó el espejo de mano para mirarse. Miró horrorizada al ver su cuello cubierto en moretones que se expandían por ambos hombros hasta un poco de brazo. Se tocó el lugar con dos huecos algo más grandes, le dolía si lo tocaba. Recordaba que Sesshomaru la había mordido una vez pero no recordaba que él le hubiera hecho las demás marcas y que fueran tantas.

Miró asustada a su nana.

—¿Es algo malo? ¿Las marcas? —preguntó con ojos llenos de lágrimas, tocándose el cuello.

—No —dijo cariñosamente acariciándole el cabello pero había algo en su expresión y su voz que indicaban que sí había algo malo—, no tienen nada de malo solo que… Se ven mucho y todos podían darse cuenta, especialmente Takemaru.

Rin se tocó la cabeza, era cierto. ¿Ahora qué haría para ocultar sus marcas? Se sintió mareada y con ganas de llorar. Había un poco de remordimiento ¿y si se precipitó en entregarse a Sesshomaru? Hacía algunas horas no dudaba pero ahora sí, después de haber hablado con su nana.

…

Las marcas superficiales tardaron exactamente una semana para desaparecer mientras que la mordida profunda había cicatrizado y la piel alrededor de los huecos se había tornado azul oscuro en forma de luna creciente. Seguía administrándole somníferos a su hermano pero al hacerlo estaba jugando con fuego porque Takemaru había comenzado a sospechar, pero tenía que dormirlo para poder salir a buscar a Sesshomaru. Pero al llegar al claro donde él la había hecho suya, no importaba cuanto tiempo esperaba, él no aparecía.

Al principio no quería alarmarse pero cuando pasó un mes entero sin siquiera verlo empezó a sentirse exasperada.

Ese día, después de estar casi un mes y medio sin verlo, fue al claro como tantas veces antes a esperarlo y mientras más tiempo pasaba y él no aparecía empezó a sentirse angustiada. Algo le oprimía el pecho, había algo invisible atravesado en su garganta formando un nudo bloqueándole la respiración. Esas sensaciones de angustia y asfixio incrementaron cuando pasó más tiempo y él seguía sin aparecer.

Empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, trataba de retener su llanto y con él las lágrimas pero al final terminó rompiéndose, irrumpiendo en llanto. Al principio lo hizo en silencio pero a la medida que la sensación de soledad se hacía más grande y había un enorme hueco en su pecho quitándole la respiración se hizo más sonoro y quebrado.

Hipó con fuerza, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Estaba vencida.

—Sesshomaru —hipó mientras las lágrimas brotaban en gruesas gotas de sus parpados, empapando sus mejillas—, ¡ya sal que sé que estás aquí! —gritó quebrada por el llanto— Por favor, no me hagas esto Sesshomaru. ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! —sollozó desesperada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Recargado sobre el tronco escondiéndose estaba Sesshomaru, escuchándola sollozar. Logró asomarse lo suficiente para verla en medio del claro, llorando de rodillas, llamándolo entre sollozos pero, por más que ella lloraba, él terminó alejándose lo más posible del claro. Volvió donde estaban Ah-Un y Jaken, ordenándole a sus súbditos caminar.

—Amito lindo —llamó Jaken cauteloso, los sollozos de la joven le helaron hasta la sangre. No podía entender cómo es que Sesshomaru la dejaba en aquel estado. ¡Era su mujer!—, ¿no piensa hacer algo?

—No —negó con tranquilidad, respirando completamente tranquilo y facciones relajadas, alejándose parsimoniosamente del bosque—. Andando.

Se quedó de rodillas llorando a todo pulmón. Lo amaba, se había dado cuenta durante la primera semana que había pasado después de que había decidido entregarse a él. Cuando observaba sus marcas en el espejo y repasaba la vez que lo había visto por última vez, la vez que él le había hecho el amor.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

Pobre Rin. Darse cuenta que está enamorada y él termina alejándose. ¿Saben qué? Si quieren mátenme por hacer las cosas así. Pero mátenme a través de review… jejejeje No quise hacer un lemon con un Sesshomaru dulce y considerado sino como un salvaje y poco delicado. Muy bien dijo que fue Rin que insistió y que no se queje después. Sé que Rin aquí sí sale un poco ofrecida pero entiéndanla. Prefiere entregarse a Sesshomaru antes de que Takemaru en serio termine violándola. Así por lo menos tiene el recuerdo de que ha estado con el hombre que ella ama.

Ahora quiero darles las gracias a los valientes que dejaron el review: **black urora, FlowerBloom, zhishasu-negrita** y **EscarlethofSoren**. ¡Muchísimas gracias chicas! Espero los demás también se animen a dejar el review. En serio que no muerdo ni nada por el estilo.

Realmente no tengo nada más que decir solo que las cosas horribles apenas comienzan… las cosas terribles para Rin y todo por haber estado con Sesshomaru y claro Takemaru tendrá mucho que ver. ¡Hasta el lunes!


	5. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 5: Al descubierto

Regresó al atardecer, abatida y desalentada. Al atravesar las puertas del jardín y adentrarse dentro del palacio los gritos penetrantes y desesperados le helaron la sangre. Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera desenvainando un animal vivo. Entre tantos gritos y golpes reconoció la voz furiosa de Takemaru y sollozos de su hermana Kagome.

El miedo la paralizó por completo, subconscientemente empezó a temblar abruptamente, las rodillas se le hicieron blandas como gelatina amenazándole con hacerla caer en cualquier instante. Empezó a respirar abruptamente, imaginándose lo peor. Presentía su tortuoso fin, la cantidad de cosas que Takemaru le haría. Sus temores imaginarios incrementaron su miedo hasta el punto donde la única reacción de su cuerpo era el llanto.

Se tapó la boca mientras al cerrar fuertemente los parpados gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Otra ola de gritos la hicieron estremecerse mientras imágenes horribles azotaban su mente y lloró con más fuerza.

—Por favor, Takemaru, detente, ¡NO! —escuchó a su hermana Kagome implorar con voz ronca por el llanto soltando un quejido sonoro al haber sido golpeada nuevamente por Takemaru.

—¡NO ME QUIERES VER LA CARA DE IMBECIL KAGOME! —rugió Takemaru al proporcionarle otra patada a su hermana en el suelo— ¡Así que si no quieres que te mate a golpes me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde está Rin!

—¡No sé donde está! ¡NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁ! —gritó desesperada mientras lloraba.

El piso de madera tenía rastros de sangre, el cuello del kimono que vestía Kagome tenía manchas de sangre, la pelinegra también tenía el labio partido, su boca toda repleta de sangre y había un pequeño hilo rojo que se escurría de su nariz. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas e inflamadas por todas las cachetadas y una de las cejas también se encontraba partida. Si fuera poco las patadas que había recibido en el estomago y la espalda la tenían adolorida, le dolía tanto respirar. Le dolían las costillas y el cuerpo completo.

Takemaru la cogió por el cabello, listo a golpearla de nuevo pero Kaede intervino.

—Por favor, Takemaru, ya detente —suplicó—. ¡Es tu hermana!

—¡Tú no te metas vieja estúpida! —rugió aventando a su hermana, abofeteando a la anciana y a cualquier muchacha del servicio que intervenía para salvar a Kagome de sus palizas— ¡Tú también tuviste algo que ver! ¡Seguramente tú le ayudaste a Rin sedarme para que ella pudiera escaparse!

Volvió su atención a Kagome la que chillaba como un animalito a punto de ser mutilado, dispuesto a matarla si era necesario pero algo llamó su atención. Miró hacia la puerta corrediza encontrándose con una Rin completamente paralizada y con mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Se impulsó hacia ella, agarrándola por el brazo con fuerza. Sollozó roncamente. Solo optó por llorar, temblando aterrada.

Lo sintió jalarla con brusquedad del brazo hacia un lugar algo más íntimo y privado. Trató de negarse pero no pudo pelear con la fuerza brutal de su hermano. Tras haber visto lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Kagome sintió terror ser golpeada de la misma manera o que aparte de eso resultara violada.

Fue empujada dentro de una habitación que luego fue cerrada y ella se encontraba a solas dentro con Takemaru. Él echaba fuego por todos lados, estaba completamente furioso y fuera del control. Hecho una verdadera bestia, más bestia de lo que ya era. Se sintió tan pequeña y tan débil. Tan insignificante y poca cosa.

Lo vio acercarse, lamiéndose peligrosamente los labios. Instintivamente buscó alejarse poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Ahora sí, Rin —jadeó peligrosamente—, me vas a ir diciendo dónde y con quién has estado ¡y desde cuándo me estás administrando somníferos en la comida y bebida! —gritó tomándola del brazo haciéndola soltar un chillido asustado.

—Pensabas matarme ¿no es así? —rugió estrujándole fuertemente los brazos haciéndola quejarse adolorida.

—No —sollozó débilmente.

—¿Y tú crees que soy estúpido? —explotó Takemaru gritándole— Claro que intentabas matarme.

—Por supuesto que no —volvió a negar chillando débilmente entre los sollozos abruptos y fuertes.

—Me traicionaste Rin —dijo peligrosamente tranquilo. Rin hipó asustada, mirándolo horrorizada— y pagarás por eso. Pagarás por haberme mentido porque tú me has mentido.

La azabache respiró con dificultad, sintiendo que se avecinaba lo peor para ella.

—Hacías cosas a escondidas para perjudicarme. Y ahora te voy a hacer obedecerme.

La rodeó con los brazos para acercarla y así besarla sin embargo ella interpuso los brazos evitando férvidamente que él consiguiera algo de ella. Él al ver que no podía alcanzar sus labios optó por ir besándole las mejillas y el cuello. Ella empezó a respirar asqueada soltando quejidos de desagrado. Eso molestó a Takemaru y le añadió un poco más de brusquedad a sus movimientos.

Buscó retirarle el cuello de la vestimenta pero, al hacerlo, topó con algo que él no esperaba.

—¿Qué es esto en tu cuello? —le preguntó peligrosamente tranquilo aún manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos. Rin guardó silencio, en sus ojos reflejado el miedo y el temor al no poder explicar la fuente de la marca que tenía en el cuello.

—¡Responde! —rugió Takemaru impaciente, sobresaltándola de susto— ¿Quién te la hizo? Rin —la llamó en tono amenazante al ver que ella no respondía a la pregunta—, será mejor para ti que me respondes ahora mismo ¡o te juro que te saco la confesión a golpes!

Rin exprimió un quejido a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Te pregunto una última vez ¿Quién te hizo la marca? —gritó en sus límites.

Rin, presintiendo que Takemaru se encontraba dispuesto a levantar la mano y golpearla, logró susurrar la respuesta.

—Un hombre.

Takemaru se la quedó viendo incrédulo por un instante pero demasiado pronto volvió a gritar.

—¡MENTIRA! ¡Mientes! No me hagas perder la paciencia. ¿Quién te hizo esa marca?

—Ya te he dicho —articuló débilmente Rin al borde de soltar más lágrimas—, un hombre. Me la hizo un hombre.

—Pero no un hombre humano, ¿cierto? —le susurró en tono bajo y una mirada perversa— Yo no soy estúpido Rin. Tengo la inteligencia suficiente como para saber que la marca que tienes en el cuello le pertenece a un macho de raza youkai. Un macho perro. Como también sé lo que conlleva esa marca. Te acostaste con el perro que ando buscando ¿verdad?

Otra vez no pudo responder.

—¡RESPÓNDEME! —dio un respingo abrupto— Te acostaste ¿sí o no?

—Sí —chilló como si fuese un ratoncito—, sí me acosté.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El agarre de Takemaru se fue disminuyendo. Él terminó dándole la espalda, aún se encontraba asimilando la noticia. Pero de pronto volteó y cacheteó fuertemente a Rin haciéndola caer al suelo. Rin, al sentir el golpe sobre su mejilla emitió un quejido, tocándose temblorosa la mejilla.

—Eres una perra —le espetó entre dientes furioso—, una ramera —la levantó del piso tirándola del brazo hacia su habitación.

—Desde ahora estarás encerrada aquí en tu habitación —dijo firme después de haberla empujado dentro del cuarto—. No podrás salir al pasillo mucho menos podrás salir del palacio. Le pondré guardias a tu ventana y enfrente del cuarto como también la puerta llevará seguro por fuera y yo seré el único con la llave. Haré que te arrepientas de haber estado con ese demonio. Haré que no vuelvas a verlo en tu vida porque en cuanto lo tenga enfrente lo voy a matar.

Dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Definitivamente no le era de uso si no era virgen. Rin se quedó en silencio, sentada en el suelo, con un temor en el pecho, un temor causado por las palabras de Takemaru.

…

Pasaron días, días en los que Takemaru había mantenido a Rin encerrada en el cuarto. No sabía si era por el encierro o por la incertidumbre de qué fue de Kagome después de aquella golpiza de Takemaru pero se sentía mareada y con nauseas. Mantenía la ventana parcialmente abierta para que al menos le entrara aire pero ni siquiera podía respirar libremente porque, apenas asomaba la cabeza fuera, los guardias que había puesto su hermano la hostigaban.

El vertiginoso mareo ni siquiera parecía desvanecerse al encontrarse acostada. Aunque buscaba descansar cerrando los ojos le parecía que al hacer aquello el malestar solo se intensificaba más. Le parecía estar a punto de vomitar pero era solo una sensación y nada más.

Tras un par de días más Takemaru apareció en su cuarto con el propósito de sacarla a un lado pero no quería decirle a donde. En el camino el malestar regresó, otra vez en forma de mareo. Tenía la sensación de caer en cualquier momento, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría sin embargo a pesar de lo fuerte y repentino mareo se mantenía consiente.

Llegaron a un claro, o eso parecía. Vio una choza de madera rodeada de arboles desprendiendo un olor bastante vertiginoso y fuerte a incienso. De pronto una sensación angustiante oprimió el pecho de Rin. De pronto el lugar le provocó miedo e inseguridad. Se vio tentada a preguntar dónde estaban pero prefirió callar.

Takemaru golpeó la madera y, recibiendo el permiso para entrar, entraron. Rin inmediatamente se perdió observando el interior de la choza y sus cosas peculiares, pero no precisamente por estar maravillada sino porque todo lo que veía y olía le inyectaba terror a lo que estaba por pasar.

Cuando dejó de "admirar" las cosas se fijó en la mujer, vistiendo un kimono realmente viejo de azul oscuro, la tez bronceada y cara llena de arrugas. Con ojos grandes y cansados. Era cana. La mujer terminó por fijarse en los visitantes, primero en el hombre al que ella rápidamente leyó como un libro y después su mirada viajó parsimoniosamente hacia Rin. La observó por un rato y al cabo de ese rato la reconoció.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, joven emperador? —preguntó con algo de burla.

—¿Tú eres la bruja Tsubaki? —preguntó Takemaru tajante.

—Así es —respondió parsimoniosamente la mujer.

—Necesito que se deshaga de cualquier rastro del demonio en ella —dijo áspero jalando a Rin por el brazo.

La mujer observó a Rin con ojos entrecerrados, pensativa, mirándola de arriba abajo y finalmente preguntó: —¿Cuál de los dos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que ¿si usted desea que me deshaga de la marca que la joven lleva en el cuello o del hijo que está esperando?

Ambos, Rin y Takemaru miraron perplejos a Tsubaki.

—¿Que dijiste bruja? —articuló Takemaru atónito.

—Lo que ha escuchado —contestó aburrida—, la mujer está embarazada.

Algo dentro de Rin se sobresaltó, algo pequeñito y de felicidad. Un débil y pequeño calorcito apareció en su interior, abrazándola por dentro. Provocando en ella la emoción y alegría. Sin percatarse, llevó su otra mano, la que estaba libre, a su vientre para sentirlo, acariciarlo. Sonrió débilmente con mirada algo melancólica y fija en el suelo.

Un hijo, pensó. Llevaba un hijo de Sesshomaru en su vientre. Pero al pensar en él, su mente instintivamente comenzó a llamarlo con anhelo. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al recordar que él se había ido, dejándola. Pero no por eso podía odiarlo o siquiera guardarle rencor.

—Pues aunque esto me haya tomado por sorpresa, no cambia mi propósito de venir —continuó Takemaru firme—. Le quitarás la marca y de paso le harás un aborto.

El cuerpo completo de la azabache se estremeció al escuchar la palabra _aborto_. Miró horrorizada a su hermano y luego a la mujer, tiritando. Se aferró a su vientre para proteger al fruto que crecía en su interior. Takemaru no podía hacerle aquello. No podía ser tan cruel para obligarla a tener un aborto.

—No importa cuánto cueste, no importa lo que tome y cuanto tiempo tarde, pero borrarás cualquier huella de aquel demonio en ella —sentenció Takemaru.

—Takemaru no, por favor, no —suplicó Rin al borde de las lágrimas—. No me hagas esto. No me quites a mi hijo, por favor. Yo no quiero deshacerme de él. Yo quiero tenerlo. Por favor déjame tenerlo —imploró desesperada.

—Es un bastardo de ese demonio y no pienso permitir que tengas algo de ese imbécil. Si tanto quieres a un hijo lo podrás tener pero no será con él, ¿entendiste?

—¡No! —se quebró— ¡No quiero tener hijo de otro! ¡No quiero tener ninguno si no es de Sesshomaru!

—¡Que te calles! —vociferó golpeándola— Te harás el aborto y punto. Aunque eso significa que pasemos la noche aquí lo harás. ¡Y tú! —se refirió a Tsubaki— Hazle lo que exigí. La eliminación de la marca y que le practiques un aborto y si pone mucha resistencia le arrebates al escuincle a patadas si es necesario, pero le sacas a ese engendro de las entrañas… ¿entendido?

Vociferó dejando la choza.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero tuve momentos difíciles que conciernen la familia pero afecto también mi inspiración.

Que puedo decir del fic. ¿Se extrañaron que Rin saliera embarazada? Eso como que se ha convertido en una constante en mis fics. Siempre la pongo de embarazada. Reconozco que el principio del capi ha sido un tanto fuerte. Bastante fuerte. Fue difícil escribir la violencia, siempre lo es, especialmente si no te gusta que esa violencia se practique por hombre sobre la mujer.

Ese Takemaru es un animal, un pendejo, hijo de p***, desgraciado, bruto, patán… sigo sosteniendo mi afirmación de que a pesar de haberlo inventado es un personaje que desprecio porque es la maldad con pies porque todo lo que toca se desgracia. Lamento no haber puesto lo que pasó con Kagome pero como que no quise andar en detalle de cómo se hacen cargo de ella, de cómo le curen las heridas.

Y como les he dicho, el sufrimiento de Rin continua pero esta vez se va a triplicar, digo si se puede. Ese Takemaru seguirá de canijo y recuerden que mientras él sigue vivo, ninguno de los personajes podrá ser realmente feliz.

Ahora muchísimas gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews: **RinSess13, black urora, emiruse, zhishasu-negrita, EscarlethofSoren, FlowerBloom** y **Cane Lele**. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Sin más que decir, solo que espero les guste, me despido hasta la próxima actualización que espero sea el lunes.


	6. Cruel chantaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sengoku fairytale**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Capitulo 6: Cruel chantaje

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, hipó aterrada ante la idea de perder a su hijo justamente cuando se había enterrado que en su interior se estaba formando un pequeño ser que se parecería a Sesshomaru o a ella. ¡No! ¡Se negaba a perderlo! No quería perderlo. Completamente asfixiada por el llanto buscó palpar su vientre para así protegerlo de cualquier peligro exterior. No permitiría que le quitaran lo único bueno que le había quedado en la vida.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para conservarlo? Poco. Poco cuando estaba atrapada por su hermano que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla perder al cachorro de Sesshomaru. Sintiéndose completamente acorralada, buscó apoyo en una de las paredes de madera para luego deslizarse aferrada a su vientre bajo.

—No —hipó débil—. Por favor, no me quite a mi hijo, se lo suplico. Por lo que más quiera — suplicó hecha un puñito con las mejillas bañadas en gruesas lágrimas.

—Tranquila —intentó tranquilizarla Tsubaki—. No pienso hacerte nada —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber que me está diciendo la verdad? —cuestionó Rin débilmente, con nueva gruesa ola de lágrimas rodando mejilla abajo—. ¿Cómo voy a saber que no me va a hacer nada? Usted es bruja. A lo mejor me está practicando el aborto en este mismo instante.

Tsubaki arqueó la ceja, incrédula. No podía ser que la muchacha fuera tan supersticiosa.

—No seas ridícula —dejó escapar en un suspiro de aburrimiento—. Mira —le acercó una taza humeante—, tómate esto. Te va a tranquilizar.

—No quiero —se negó Rin—. Puede ser algún brebaje para hacerme perder a mi hijo.

Eso era el colmo.

—A ver —habló Tsubaki manteniéndose serena, retirando la taza con la infusión de las hierbas—, escúchame muy bien. Yo no tengo ningún interés en hacer que pierdas a tu hijo. Así que tu histeria ante todo esto es totalmente innecesaria.

Fijó sus ojos, sorprendida, sobre el rostro arrugado de la hechicera.

—Entonces —comenzó cautelosa—, ¿no me va a quitar a mi hijo? —Tsubaki negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni tampoco me quitará la marca?

—La marca de un demonio como el que te preñó es permanente —explicó Tsubaki mirando la fogata con el rollito de hierbas alucinógenas en la mano—, no importa la manera en que lo ves. Jamás podrá ser borrada por más rituales que se hagan. Porque primero se necesitaría extraer el veneno de tu cuerpo y ese está mezclado con tu sangre. Ahora, yo no voy a provocarte un aborto y si el chiquillo seguirá viviendo dependerá totalmente de ti. Le vamos a hacer creer a tu hermano que perdiste a tu hijo así él dejará de molestarte.

—Pero, ¿y si se da cuenta que es un engaño?

—Se va a enterar del engaño de todas maneras. Ahora, que tan pronto o tarde se entere dependerá de tu actuación. Aunque, desde luego puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien. No será un camino fácil, habrá pérdidas y sufrimiento por el que tendrás que pasar porque es tu destino vivir eso.

—Y, ¿alguna vez volveré a verlo? —cuestionó con melancolía.

—Él te buscará —aseguró—, cuando sea el momento, pero aún no es tiempo para que estén juntos. No antes de que se cumpla tu destino.

…

Takemaru empezó a impacientarse con la espera fuera de la cabaña. ¿Qué tanto hacían dentro? Pero no le importaba esperar. Haría todo para que Rin dejara de tener algún lazo con aquel demonio. Miró su brazo destruido, el eterno recordatorio de su encuentro con aquel imbécil.

_Apenas había cumplido dieciocho años, de hecho, era el día de su cumpleaños. Había salido a pasar tiempo en el prostíbulo de la aldea, para presumir del futuro poder que tendría al convertirse en el emperador. Había tomado de más y, como era de noche, terminó cruzando el bosque por accidente para llegar a su casa. Ahí topó con el demonio blanco. _

_Su porte estoico y expresión intimidaban, pero el alcohol le había nublado el sano juicio a Takemaru. Cuando Sesshomaru había pasado por un costado de él, el humano, al sentirse ignorado, interceptó el camino del daiyoukai._

_Sesshomaru detuvo su paso, no había ni un minúsculo cambio en su expresión._

—_Quítate del camino, humano —habló monótonamente, sin alterar la voz._

—_¿Y si no quiero quitarme? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó Takemaru con arrogancia y arrastrando las palabras por todo el licor que se había tomado—. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? El futuro dueño de todo esto. Así que cuando eso pase, el único que se va tener que quitar de aquí eres tú, ¿entendiste?_

_Un bufido arrogante salió de la garganta de Sesshomaru. _

—_Eres patético —agregó después de haber inspeccionado al humano con la mirada, oliendo su aliento a licor desde lejos. _

_La expresión divertida de Takemaru se transformó en una de enfado. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para decirle que era patético?_

—_¿A quién le llamas patético? El único patético aquí eres tú._

—_Quítate de mi camino —repitió Sesshomaru, sereno, entrecerrando su mirada sobre el humano._

—_¡Y sigues insistiendo en eso cretino! —alzó la voz furioso. Respiró un par de veces para serenarse—. A ver, si tanto quieres pasar, entonces quítame de tu camino. _

_En menos de un segundo algo verde chocó contra el rostro de Takemaru. El impacto le había causado un agudo dolor. Inmediatamente se sujetó el ojo derecho a la vez que cayó de rodillas y dejó escapar un potente alarido de su garganta. _

_Lentamente retiró sus manos para mirarlas, encontrándolas cubiertas en sangre._

_Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, sus manos empezaron a temblar, aún estaba asimilando lo sucedido._

—_¿Cómo te atreves? —articuló incrédulo, con un pequeño rastro de furia._

_Cuando el demonio blanco volvió a ignorarlo abiertamente, en un último intento de llamar la atención, intentó cogerlo por el brazo pero, apenas había estirado el brazo para hacerlo, Sesshomaru le había aprisionado el antebrazo entre sus garras mientras lo traspasaba con la mirada. No toleraba que algo bloqueara su camino._

—_Te dije, que te quitaras de mi camino —siseó peligrosamente sereno a la vez que de sus garras salía veneno que fue quemando despiadadamente la piel de Takemaru._

_El dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable pero no suplicaría por su vida, incluso si eso significaría perder su brazo entero. La quemadura seguía expandiéndose por el brazo, destruyendo los tejidos en la piel cuando, de pronto, la presión de las garras cesó y él cayó sobre sus extremidades jadeando abruptamente._

Se restregó los ojos con vehemencia para despojar ese desagradable recuerdo de sus pensamientos, un recuerdo que llevaría permanentemente en la mente.

El apenas perceptible sonido de la gruesa tela que tapaba la entrada a la cabaña lo hizo reaccionar abruptamente. Confundido buscó con su mirada la entrada a aquella cabaña, encontrándose con el semblante completamente devastado de su hermana. No recordaba haberla visto así alguna vez.

—El aborto ha sido practicado —anunció la hechicera mientras Rin caminó abatida y con la cabeza agachada hasta él—. Lastimosamente la marca no puede ser quitada ya que se hizo de veneno que le fue inyectado a la joven al copular con el mononoke. Por ende, la marca desaparecería si bajo la piel no correría el veneno de aquel demonio.

Takemaru se perdió observando la expresión afligida de su hermana. Tenía los ojos totalmente hinchados de tantas lágrimas y apagados, observando un punto fijo adelante suyo. Parecía ser una muñeca sin voluntad y vida que se aferraba al vientre donde ya no residía el bastardo de Sesshomaru.

—Con tal de que ya no carga al bastardo de aquel mononoke da igual —sentenció, tratando de sonar cruel, jalándola por el brazo—. De todas maneras no le servirá de nada tenerla si jamás volverá a verlo en su vida.

Todo el camino lo pasaron en un sepulcral silencio. Ella no había pronunciado la palabra y el tampoco veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Rin seguía abrazándose al vientre mientras su rostro reflejaba un enorme vacío y tristeza y esa era una imagen que Takemaru no quería ver. Pero, lejos de estar actuando, ella realmente se sentía fatal. No dejaba de pensar en el momento que su embarazo empezaría a notarse y Takemaru se daría cuenta que lo había engañado.

…

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Takemaru había decidido quitarle el castigo del encierro a Rin, dándole así la libertad de poder pasearse por los pasillos del palacio pero seguía teniendo prohibida la salida al exterior.

Rin había logrado hablar con Kagome confesándole su embarazo y el plan para engañar a Takemaru. Junto con su hermana y su nodriza, Rin había logrado disimular su embarazo durante casi tres meses más, hasta que el vientre se estaba volviendo cada vez más abultado y difícil de ocultar. Estaba por entrar al quinto mes, cuando Takemaru la había descubierto.

Recordaba que ese día no lo había visto. Cuando anocheció y terminó con la cena, buscó conciliar el sueño y lo consiguió rápidamente, ya que estar embarazada con una criatura sobrenatural la agotaba fácilmente y, muchas veces, durante el día, dormitaba para reponer su energía.

Eran ya altas horas de la noche cuando alguien corrió la puerta de su habitación. Entró con sigilo, acostándose junto a ella en el futón, observándola dormir tranquilamente. Cada vez más le era difícil controlarse, lo que Rin despertaba en él era cada vez más intenso y profundo que sentía que el inicial capricho se había vuelto una obsesión y esa obsesión en algo parecido a amor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Sabía que podía forzarla como a tantas mujeres antes pero ella era diferente, no quería que ella le tuviera asco, miedo. No quería que ella lo rechazara pero, siendo desfigurado, ninguna mujer se enamoraría de él. Pero Rin no era cualquier mujer, era la mujer que amaba aún sabiendo que era su hermana. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella, no pudo ignorar su naturaleza femenina y su increíble parecido con su madre.

¿Por qué tuvo que entregarse a otro hombre? Peor aún, al mononoke que lo había desfigurado. Había sido suya sabiendo que se trataba de mismo demonio. Le envidiaba a aquel youkai por ser el primero en amarla, el que la había hecho mujer y hasta dejado preñada. Recordó lo devastada que se veía aquella vez cuando la obligó a abortar, porque él podría soportar que ella tuviera hijos, aunque no fuese con él, pero no podría soportar que ella tuviera hijos con Sesshomaru.

Había alargado su mano para acariciarle el cabello; se veía tan bella. Acercó su nariz para poder acaparar el suave y dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello azabache de ella. El olor de Rin era tan fuerte que lo tenía alucinando, en un estado de éxtasis.

Buscó más cercanía entre sus cuerpos por eso fue acortando la distancia entre ellos pero algo le impidió apegársele a su hermana. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el vientre abultado de Rin. Miró incrédulo aquella parte del cuerpo de su hermana. No podía ser. Ella había abortado aquella vez y tampoco había podido salir del palacio para encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Entonces, ¿cómo podía tener un vientre crecido si se suponía que allí ya no residía el bastardo de aquel mononoke?

Y entonces lo entendió. Lo habían engañado. Otra vez le habían visto la cara de imbécil y seguramente Kagome y Kaede estaban involucradas también. Apretó el puño con fuerza, la furia volvió a consumirlo, esa indescriptible ira al enterarse que Rin lo había engañado nuevamente. Pero esa vez no quiso actuar impulsivamente, aprovecharía la situación a su favor. Dejaría que Rin tuviera al bastardo pero eso no sería algo gratuito.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por entre las ventanas, Takemaru había dejado la habitación de Rin. No le convenía que lo viera porque entonces la manera en cómo planeaba descubrirla se vendría abajo. Esperaría hasta tenerla completamente indefensa y qué mejor manera que obligarla a revelarse cuando estaría tomándose un baño.

Irrumpió en el cuarto de baño como la vez pasada. Rin dio un abrupto respingo, cubriéndose los senos con los antebrazos.

—Q-qué… ¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó aterrada.

—¡Levántate! —demandó con voz grave pero tranquila.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rin.

—¡Qué te levantes! —volvió a exigir endureciendo las facciones de su rostro al no verla reaccionar a la orden.

Hubo un momento de sepulcral silencio dentro del baño, pero pronto el sonido de agua escurrirse llenó el lugar cerrado. Se había parado cubriéndose el pecho, exponiendo así su crecido vientre de embarazada delante de Takemaru.

Los segundos que pasó parada le parecían unos de los segundos más agónicos de su vida, llenos de un indescriptible miedo.

—Cuando termines de asearte —empezó tranquilamente Takemaru—, preséntate en mis aposentos —dijo dándose la media vuelta, dejando el cuarto de baño.

Se dejó caer dentro del agua, temblando descontroladamente, mientras las entrañas se le estaban revolviendo y hormigueos llenaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Cubrió el rostro con las manos irrumpiendo en llanto. La había descubierto. Ahora estaba completamente perdida.

…

Corrió la puerta, adentrándose en el cuarto. El silencio en la estancia solamente incrementaba su miedo. Sentía como si en cualquier momento su alma dejaría su cuerpo. Un terrible malestar estaba atravesado en su cuerpo completo. Todo había acabado para su bebe no nacido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas engañarme, _Rin_? —cuestionó Takemaru pensativo, con un leve deje de melancolía, viendo al horizonte. Rin se vio incapacitada de contestar—. Sabes que no me gusta que me vean la cara de estúpido.

Caminó hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada dura pero esa dureza se estaba crispando bajo los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

—Tenía que conservar a mi hijo —explicó con un leve temblor en la voz—. Entiende Takemaru, yo no pude abortar, yo quiero tenerlo —expresó su deseo con profundo anhelo que casi parecía una súplica.

—Te he dicho que podrías ser madre pero no con un hijo de Sesshomaru —recalcó molesto dándole la espalda a Rin.

—Y yo solo quiero tener un hijo de Sesshomaru.

La ira quería controlarlo y no podía permitir que lo hiciera perder el control. Esta vez tenía que controlarse, tenía que tener tacto.

—Está bien —habló secamente encarándola—, entonces te voy a proponer algo. Yo dejaré que tengas al bastardo de ese desgraciado, pero tú tienes que renunciar a tu libertad —volvió a teñir su voz con su usual perversidad.

—¿Mi libertad? —repitió confundida—. ¿En qué sentido?

—Que desde hoy residirás en el sótano del palacio, como también vas a estar de acuerdo que los demás piensen que te casaste y te decidiste ir del palacio. Y, para despistar al demonio, te tomarás un brebaje que borre tu rastro.

—No —negó decidida—, no tomaré ningún brebaje, puede hacerle daño al bebé —articuló aferrándose a su vientre.

—Me encargaré de que no le afecte. Si te tranquiliza iré con Tsubaki. Como ya una vez te ayudó, creo que esta vez también lo puede hacer pero de la manera que a mí me convenga.

Se sintió atrapada y sin salida. Las palabras de Takemaru parecían un cruel chantaje para poder conservar el fruto de su amor por Sesshomaru. Sintió una enorme tristeza invadirla pero aceptaría las condiciones resignada pero con la certeza de que la vida de su cachorro se encontraba a salvo.

—Está bien, Takemaru —dijo en un suspiro resignado—, renuncio a mi libertad y acepto tus condiciones para que me permitas tener a mi bebé.

—Así me gusta, Rin —susurró acariciándole el contorno de la mandíbula—. Que seas obediente.

El aire frío y húmedo del sótano la llenó de incomodidad. Mientras caminaban hacia sus nuevos "aposentos" en el palacio, tenía la sensación de que tendría que compartir su estancia con ratas y otras cucarachas pero, el lugar donde iba a vivir, era bastante decente, pero las paredes eran monótonas y frías. Un aire que mataba al espíritu, que succionaba energía.

Aparte de un humilde futón no tenía nada más.

—¿Y dónde voy a asearme? —preguntó al darse cuenta que no había ninguna tina.

—Esa puerta —dijo punteando una puerta camuflada en el rincón cerca del futón— conduce a un pequeño cuarto de baño, ahí podrás asearte sin problemas.

Se sentó en el lecho con la mirada vacía y la mente completamente revuelta. Pensaba pero no pensaba, su cabeza era liviana pero pesada a la vez.

Un leve tintineo llamó su atención. Completamente confundida volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con Takemaru encadenándole uno de los tobillos.

—¿Realmente es necesario que hagas esto? —preguntó alarmada.

—Es para asegurarme de que no te escaparás de aquí —le contestó aterciopeladamente, retirándole un mechón de la cara, observando lascivamente su expresión confundida y asustada.

La puerta fue cerrada, dejando escapar un abrumador ruido en el acto. Se vio envuelta por el denso e impenetrable silencio acompañado por la oscuridad. Un desagradable hormigueo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, haciéndolo pesado y, la soledad que surgió dentro de ella, la llenó de un sentimiento tan asfixiante y pesado que, la única salida que tenía para dejarlo salir, era a través de un llanto amargo.

…

*Se asoma cautelosamente por el hueco de la puerta, completamente asustada* Buenas tardes. Sé que probablemente me quieren degollar viva por desaparecer sin aviso y están en todo su derecho de lanzarme objetos, comida y tabiques.

Espero que este capítulo pueda recompensar, aunque sea un poquito, mi enorme falta. Planeaba dejarlo más largo, pero luego decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Quiero agradecerle a: **Veronika-BlackHeart****, ****Soul of Wolf****, ****black urora****, Ani-san, ****FlowerBloom****, sasuhidan, gureni, ****Lau05** y **Inuyuki-chan**por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. También quiero agradecerle a la gente que ha puesto este fic en sus favoritos y alertas. Están libres de comentar ya sea para expresar su agrado o disgusto con el escrito.

Aprovecho también para decirles que no sé qué tan seguido pueda actualizar ya que estoy nuevamente en clases y, además, ando haciendo un proyecto sumamente importante para mí, pero quiero que sepan que no los he olvidado.


End file.
